


Ours

by Chlobliviate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Lives, Fred and Hermione raise Teddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlobliviate/pseuds/Chlobliviate
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, Fred and Hermione are tasked with raising Teddy.You can now find me on tumblr as chlobliviate :)





	1. I thought all this shit was over, Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing recognisable :) I've seen this type of story done once or twice and fancied writing my own take on it while I'm still getting into writing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. The first chapter is quite sad.

**July 13th 1999**

Teddy wailed from the transfigured crib in Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office. Hermione looked pained, and when it became that he wasn’t simply grizzling, Kingsley nodded that she should go to him. She picked him up and rocked him gently on her hip, whispering soothing words to him, pressing her lips to his creased forehead. Once he had calmed down, she gently set him back in the crib and stroked his turquoise curls until his eyes closed.

“What happened?” She looked up at Kingsley. He knew not to sugar coat it, that she just needed the facts.

“Andromeda was visiting Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place, she’d left Teddy under Molly’s care. We’re not sure what happened yet, other than the entire ground floor was completely gutted. We identified them from their wands initially, but we have had muggle DNA analysis confirm it's them. We have a team working on it and we _will_ get answers.” Kingsley looked uneasy, “Harry and Ginny had a clause written into their wills, post war, that should anything happen to them, any of their children, including Teddy, if Andromeda were to also be out of the picture, were to be placed under the care of you and-”

The office door flew open, “Sorry I’m late, I-” One of the twins stood in the doorway, a quick ear check told Hermione that this was Fred. He looked from Hermione’s face to Kingsley’s, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“Fred, I suggest you sit down.” Fred shut the door behind him and took a seat, Hermione followed suit. “This afternoon your sister Ginevra, Harry Potter and Andromeda Tonks were found dead at Grimmauld Place.” Fred’s face was a mask of despair.

“Ginny? No, not Ginny? Kings, Please?” Fred dropped his face into his hands. "You must have made a mistake. It can't be Ginny! I saw her this morning, it can't be Gin..."

“In line with both her will and Harry’s, the two of you are now Teddy’s legal guardians.” Kingsley paused, “I realise that this is a lot to take in, and an awful time for this to be sprung on you, and I really am so very, very sorry.”

“How?” Fred asked, shakily. It was no secret that after George, Ginny was his favourite sibling, and Ron’s death at the Battle of Hogwarts had made the already tight-knit family, including Hermione and Harry, even closer.

“We aren’t sure yet. We have a whole team dedicated to the investigation and we will get answers.” 

“Have you t-told mum and d-dad?” He could barely get his words out now and Hermione reached across to him, resting her hand on his arm. 

“An auror is with them currently, yes. I know this is an awful situation, and I hate to have to do this now, but I need you both to sign some paperwork to take Teddy.”

“Wait, we’re being left in charge of a one-year old?” Fred spluttered. “Why? We’re- We don’t live anywhere near one-another, we’re not- that makes no sense! There must be someone else. Bill and Fleur or…”

“I understand it that Harry selected Hermione, and Ginny chose you.” Kingsley tried to smile at Fred. “I know it’s a lot to take in, and I wish that-”

“She was only seventeen, she’d just finished school.” Hermione felt her steely resolve start to crumble. “She was supposed to be a bloody quidditch star, she was supposed to…” Hermione pursed her lips as she tried to stop herself from crying. “She was seventeen!” Fred shouted before closing in on himself, trembling. Hermione was reminded of Harry's fit of rage outside The Hogs Head after learning that Sirius supposedly gave his parents up to Voldemort. She realised that she’d give anything to witness one of his rants again. And Fred, Fred had just lost his second sibling in just over a year.

“Fred.” Hermione managed, “Fred, I’m so sorry.” He looked up at her, bewildered.

“You’ve just lost t-two of your best friends. Why the hell are you apologising to me, Granger?” At this, Hermione lost control of her emotions and let out a loud sob. He moved his chair closer to hers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side. He looked at Kingsley with terrified eyes that were already spilling tears down his face. “What are we supposed to do?”

“With your permission, Fred, I can have a team of Aurors at your flat immediately to cast protective charms, and Miss Granger and Teddy might stay with you for a while? At least until we have some answers and some long term plans.”

“Of course, Kings.” He looked down at Hermione who took a shuddering breath as she nodded. “It’ll be ok.” He seemed to be reassuring himself more than anybody else. 

Kingsley conjured his patronus which bounded from the room. He moved a piece of parchment to their side of the table. 

_We, Hermione Jean Granger and Frederick Gideon Weasley, agree to adopt Edward Remus Lupin in line with the last will and testament of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. We promise to raise him and protect him from harm._

“That’s it?” Hermione asked, Kingsley replied with a curt nod. He handed Hermione a quill and she quickly signed her name before passing it to Fred, who signed below her.

“Hermione, if you could return to the Burrow and get your belongings, I will send someone to fetch Teddy’s. Fred, I will escort you and Teddy to Hogsmeade.” They both nodded solemnly. Hermione stood up shakily.

“May I use your fireplace?” She asked quietly.

“Of course, Hermione. Do you know where Fred’s flat is?” She nodded, “Meet us there in no more than an hour, please. You should be fine to apparate outside of the shop. If you have any issues, send a patronus.”

“Ok, Kingsley,” She walked to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder in. “The Burrow.” She was whisked away in a burst of green flames.

“Isn’t she about to walk in on my grieving family?” Fred asked, suddenly anxious for Hermione.

“Your mother and father are downstairs, your brothers will be joining them soon. They’ve been told why you can’t be with them right now.” Kingsley had hoped this conversation would take place in the safety of Fred’s flat, where he hadn’t the opportunity to run downstairs.

“They’ll be kept safe?” He asked, resisting the urge to run to them. “You’ll keep them safe? We can’t lose anybody else Kings.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to Teddy, “You think someone is targeting _him_?”

“It’s a possibility, they may have thought he would be with Andy, Harry and Ginny. Until we can be sure of the situation, we need you to stay put.” Fred inhaled deeply, “He’s already lost too many people, and he’s so…” Kingsley tried to stop himself thinking of Tonks and Lupin, his friends. He bit the inside of his lip. 

“We’ll take good care of him. He’ll still know everything about them, and when you think about it, Hermione could give Professor Lupin a run for his money, and I’ll do my best to fall over everything I possibly can.” Kingsley smiled at him, “I thought all this shit was over, Kings.”

“So did I, Fred.” He stood up slowly. “We should be going.”

Fred walked tentatively over to the crib and stared down at the sleeping infant, his hair now a midnight blue. “I don’t even know…” He picked Teddy up awkwardly and held him on his left hip. “Am I…” Teddy’s eyes opened and he yawned, his hair flashing to a bright Weasley red before he settled in Fred’s arms and closed his eyes again. “Can babies floo? Can they side-along apparate? Kings, I know nothing about babies, I don’t know if I can-”

“We’re going to apparate, he’ll be fine.” Kingsley placed a hand on Fred’s shoulder. “We'll be able to apparate outside the shop, the wards will be up by now.”


	2. To Ginny and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos :)
> 
> As always, I own nothing!

Fred, Kingsley and Teddy arrived outside the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes moments later. Teddy wriggled precariously in Fred’s arms, not used to the feeling of apparating, and apparently not liking it much. Fred hugged him closer and bounced him gently. Kingsley led the way into the shop and upstairs into Fred’s flat. There were three Aurors there casting what looked like very complicated spells on the perimeter of the flat. The one closest to them turned and nodded at Fred and Kingsley. 

“We’re almost finished, Minister.”

“Thank you, Bareilles.” Kingsley studied the Aurors briefly before turning to Fred. “Anything you need, we can bring it to you. You can continue running the shop, but under no circumstances must anyone other than your family know that Hermione and Teddy are here. It’s for the best if the both of them remain up here for the time being. Until we have a more certain idea of what happened at least.”

“Hermione’s a target too?” Fred hissed.

“With Harry and Ron both gone, some would see her as the last big target, yes.” Kingsley’s face was solemn.

“Does she know?” 

“I think we would have to be very naïve to think that she doesn’t have at least an inkling.” The aurors had finished now and stood waiting for Kingsley’s instruction, “Excellent job, please remember that this is classification level Ridgeback.” The three nodded, before heading downstairs and back to the ministry. 

Fred sank down onto his sofa, setting Teddy beside him, his face expressionless. “I’ve never even _looked after_ a baby before, Kings, and I doubt Granger has either.”

“I can bring you books, and no doubt your mother will be keen to help when it’s safe for her. Most people say it comes naturally.” Kingsley felt terrible, he shouldn’t have to be forcing parenthood onto Fred and Hermione. He wondered when it had come to this, and what else could possibly happen. “You have three bedrooms here, yes?”

“Yes, one of them is set up as an office, but I can move that downstairs somewhere.” Fred looked down at Teddy who was smiling up at him. At that moment two more aurors arrived in the flat. 

“Dawlish, Wood. You’ve been to Andromeda’s?”

“Yes, nobody else has been there, no magic used in the last twelve hours. Where are we putting all this?” The shorter of the aurors asked, indicating a small bag on his partner’s arm. Fred stood up, then looked from Teddy to Kingsley unsure whether to take him or not. 

“I’ll watch him, Fred.” Kingsley said softly, as Fred led the aurors to his guest room. They began pulling toys, books, clothes and a crib out of the tiny bag. Fred knew better than to be surprised. He moved the crib to the corner of the room and hung the mobile with keys and broomsticks above it. He would transfigure some furniture tomorrow with Hermione’s help, he thought. He thanked the aurors as they walked back to the living room. 

Hermione had arrived in the meantime and was sitting in the plush armchair with Teddy in her arms, talking to him quietly as he held on to one of her curls. Kingsley nodded at the aurors as they left. “I’ll be back tomorrow, think about anything you might need for the next two weeks and make me a list. Please don’t leave the premises and if anything unusual happens, even if you think it insignificant, please send me a patronus at once. Again, I am so sorry for your loss, both of you.” He turned on his heel and left the flat, Fred locking the door behind him. 

Teddy was gurgling at Hermione, tugging on the lock of hair. She looked up at him, looking exhausted. “Thanks for letting me stay here. Letting _us_ stay here, I guess.” She said eventually. 

“I haven’t got a bed in your room yet, so you can take my bed tonight and I’ll stay on the sofa.” He looked sternly at her as she objected, “No, I insist, Granger. We’ll sort you out a bed tomorrow. I probably won’t sleep anyway.”

“And you think I will?” She asked obstinately.

“Well then you can come and sit out here with me if that’s the case, and we can be bitter together. What time is it? I’ve completely lost track.”

“Almost seven thirty, we should probably put him to bed, right?” Hermione asked nervously.

“Probably, yeah. Do you-” He shook his head.

“Do I what?”

“Do you know anything about kids?” His ears were turning a deep shade of red.

“Not really, no. You?”

“Not a thing.” He shook his head. 

“We’ll pick it up, I’m sure. People managed to raise children before there were books about it.”

“Kings said he’d bring us some books.”

“Oh thank Merlin for that. I thought you’d tease me if I asked for books.” Hermione looked relieved.

“I can tease you anyway, if you want.” Fred winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

“It might add a bit more normalcy to the situation, I suppose.”

“Books, Granger? You’re about to embark on a miraculous adventure and you want to read books about it first?!” Hermione almost cracked a smile before turning back to Teddy.

“Shall we put you to bed, Teddy? Are you sleepy?” Teddy just beamed up at her, oblivious to anything out of the ordinary. “Come on then.” 

She picked him up and Fred led her to Teddy’s room, he rooted through the pile of clothes until he found a onesie with a dragon on it. He took Teddy from her and pulled his tiny t shirt over his head. Hermione started making up the cot, finding a bedsheet and a small quilt and pillow. 

Once Teddy was in his onesie, Fred placed him gently into the crib. “What if he has a toy that he can’t sleep without, or something?” 

“Harry told me that he always slept with a pink stuffed dragon called Dora, is it here?” They both turned around and searched the very large pile of toys until Fred held it in the air. 

“One dragon!” 

“Perfect,” They turned around to see Teddy staring at them between the bars of the crib. “Do we just leave him and hope he falls asleep?” She whispered as Fred set the dragon down beside him. Hermione pulled black the quilt and tucked Teddy in, ruffling his hair as she did so.

“I think so. They should have taught us this shit at Hogwarts.” Fred was frustrated. 

“Gam-ma.” Teddy babbled.

“Did he just…” Hermione looked at Fred, “He just said ‘Grandma’.” She leant over and kissed Teddy on the forehead before nodding at Fred to follow suit, “Grandma’s not here, but we’ve got you, Teddy.” Teddy’s hair was fading from a vivid red to a muted amber. “Goodnight.” She whispered as they left the room, the door was left ajar to let a little light in, and so they could keep an ear out for him. Hermione reclaimed the armchair as Fred slumped on the sofa. 

“Kingsley thinks I might be a target too, doesn’t he?” She asked matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, he does.” Fred looked over at her. She didn’t look scared, or bothered at all. He often forgot how much she’d gone through to ensure they won the war.

“I thought as much. When he said that I would need to stay here with Teddy while you run the shop, I didn’t think he was merely implementing stereotypes.” She pushed her hair back off her face, “I’m sorry if we’re an imposition.”

“Of course you aren’t. Don't be daft, Granger. I’m just glad to be able to help. I mean…” He sighed, “If I can protect you and Teddy and stop whoever killed- whoever- If I can stop them getting to you too, then you can stay here forever as far as I’m concerned.”

Hermione smiled softly at him, “Thanks Fred. It's so kind of you. It still hasn’t sunk in. I keep expecting to still be going for coffee with Ginny tomorrow, looking forward to Harry’s birthday at the end of this month. Honestly, I’m still not over what happened to Ron and now I’m the only one left.” 

“She was just here.” Fred mumbled, “She was just here, this morning. She came to tell me the details of Harry’s party. Did you know he was planning to-”

“He told me last week, asked my opinions on rings. It was gorgeous, the one he picked out.” They both sat in silence for a while.

“Tell me your favourite story about Harry.” Fred whispered eventually.

“I can’t just choose one, he was my best friend. I suppose… Remember when there was a troll in the dungeon in your third year?”

“When Quirrell ran in during the feast, apoplectic? Yeah, that was pretty memorable.”

“Well, I wasn’t there for that. Earlier that day Ron and Harry had been talking about me and how I didn’t have any friends because I was a know it all, and I overheard. So naturally I was sulking in the girl’s bathroom. I didn’t want to go to the feast and have to see them, and I’d have just gone up to bed but you know what Lavender and Parvati were like so I thought I’d be safe in the bathroom until I’d calmed down. So I’m minding my own business, having a bit of a cry and in wanders this humongous troll.”

“You’re joking!” Fred sat up and stared intently at her.

“Nope, and as it starts smashing up the bathroom I realise that it’s blocking the exit so I just make myself as small as possible and hope it doesn't see me, and then out of nowhere come Harry and Ron. They got me out of the way and Harry stuck his wand up its nose and then Ron levitated its club onto its head. They didn’t have to come and find me, I know they probably just felt bad because of what they’d said, but they still could have just told McGonagall or something. They were both uncommonly brave.”

“They were. I feel like we should toast to them, I don’t have any booze in, though.” Fred had made a point to not bring alcohol home anymore a few months after the war ended, he’d spent too many mornings with no recollection of the night before for no other reason than he missed Ron.

“I’d love a cup of tea, if you have tea?” 

“Of course, back in a sec.” He disappeared into the kitchen. She curled her feet under her and rummaged through her bag until she found something to tie her hair up with. He returned shortly with two steaming mugs of tea. He sat hers down on the arm of her chair and his own on the coffee table. 

“What about your favourite story about Ginny?”

_The week before Fred and George left for Hogwarts, Ginny had realised that it would just leave her and Ron in the house during term time and she was furious._

_“Mum?” Ginny sat at the table eating toast. "Mum!"_

_“Yes Ginny, dear?”_

_“Can you tell Fred and George that I’m not talking to them anymore please?”_

_“Ginny, why ever aren’t you talking to them? What did they do now?” Mrs Weasley frowned, after the incident with Ron's teddy bear, she'd learned that when the twins were quiet for too long it couldn't be good._

_“They’re going to…” Ginny’s lip trembled, “They’re leaving me.”_

_Mrs Weasley swooped down on her daughter, “Oh Ginny! You’re being silly, you’ll be joining them soon enough.”_

_For the next few days everything the twins said to her was met with an icy silence and the coldest stare Fred had ever seen. He devised a plan, which he hoped would at least get her to say something to him. The day before they were due to depart Fred sat in the living room looking thoroughly dejected. As Ginny walked past she paused in the doorway._

_“George told me that you’re going to miss him more than you’re going to miss me.” Fred pouted._

_Before she could stop herself, Ginny shouted “I will not!” Then realising what she’d done, she blushed scarlet and turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs._

“She was even more furious after that, but I was her confirmed favourite, and I classed that as a victory. We sent her owls at least once a week until she came to Hogwarts.” Fred sighed.

“Of course you did. You’re just a huge softie at heart.” Hermione teased.

“Can’t argue with that.” He nodded.

“To Ginny and Harry.” Hermione raised her mug and Fred clinked his against it. 

“To Ginny and Harry.” He echoed.


	3. Au contraire, Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in uploading this, I've been sicker than usual but also had a really nice trip to Ireland so, yeah there's that. 
> 
> Also if you haven't already checked it out, I'm also writing a Fremione marriage law fic called "I Mean It" which is currently at about 30k words. 
> 
> As always, I own nothing, and am forever grateful for any feedback :)

Fred and Hermione talked long into the night about Ginny, Harry and Ron. Fred recalling stories from childhood and Hermione from school and the hunt for the Horcruxes. Fred knew that he had lost his two youngest siblings, but it dawned on him more and more as they talked, that Hermione had now lost her three closest friends, along with her parents, who the Ministry could not locate, not for lack of effort on Kingsley’s part. He was suddenly very glad that she was staying with him, he knew he had to keep her safe, obligation or not, and that she also needed someone who could be there for her. 

Around 4am Teddy started to cry and Hermione jerked awake, she’d fallen asleep in the armchair. “I’ll go,” Fred stood up and draped a blanket over her. 

A while later he returned with an odd look on his face. She stretched and smiled knowingly, “You just changed a nappy.”

“Is it that obvious? He’s so tiny, how can he shit so much?” Fred sat back down on the sofa, looking repulsed.

“Maybe the books will tell us.” 

Fred looked at her, then laughed. The sound shocked him and he looked at her, bewildered. “I’m sor-” 

“You don’t need to feel bad for laughing, or for being happy. You know that’s not what they’d want.” 

“I know, but it still doesn’t feel right.”

“I know.” Hermione yawned, “Did he go straight back to sleep?” Fred nodded, “Did the aurors bring him any food? What do one year olds even eat?”

“No idea… When will he need to eat?”

“No idea. Well, we’re doing really well so far.” Hermione shook her head, smiling.

“We’ve had him less than twelve hours, give us a chance.” Fred stood up, “More tea?”

“Please.” She stared into silence, trying to recall anything she’d ever read or heard about raising children, but drew a complete blank. Fred came back and handed her the mug. “Thanks. Don’t you have work in a few hours? Why don’t you go to bed and try and get a couple of hours sleep?”

“ _I_ won’t be able to sleep.” After the war, particularly the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred had spiralled. While he did his best to work through it, and had been feeling considerably better for the last month or two, the insomnia that had accompanied it had decided to linger. “It’s too late to take a sleeping draught now, I’ll catch up tomorrow night. Don’t worry about me. You should go and sleep though, you have to take care of a toddler while I’m at work.”

“You’re probably right. We should make a list for Kingsley first, though.” Fred nodded, “So we’ll need whatever one year olds eat, nappies, he already knows we want some books, what else do we need?”

Fred thought for a moment, “I’ll go and look over what the Aurors brought here and write down anything we might need that we don’t already have. Go to bed.”

“Alright. You’ll wake me before you go to work?” He nodded as she rose from the armchair and folded the blanket. “I assume it’s the room with The Weird Sisters’ poster on the door?” 

“That was a good album!” Fred protested, “Yeah, that’s the one. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Fred. Goodnight.” She picked up her bag and made her way to his room. She was pleasantly surprised at the state of his room, the walls painted a deep crimson and only one shirt on his floor. She changed into pyjamas and crawled into his bed.

Four hours later he still hadn’t slept at all, Teddy was still miraculously fast asleep. Fred crept into his bedroom and crouched beside the bed, “Granger.” He whispered. She jumped and her eyes shot open. She reached for her wand instinctively as her eyes adjusted. “Hey, hey, it’s just me.” She looked at him and then she seemed to remember where she was and her face crumpled. She pulled the duvet over her head as she sobbed loudly. He leant on the bed, unsure of what to do. “I know, I know.” He mumbled. He lifted up the edge of the duvet slowly, peering in. “Nice pyjamas, Granger.” She spluttered in response. “You don’t need to hide if you’re upset, you know?” 

A wail from Teddy’s room made them both jump, Hermione started to untangle herself from the duvet, but Fred stood up first. “I’ve got it.”

“You g-got it last time.” She sat up as he crossed the room. 

“And you’ll get it all day while I’m at work.” Fred smiled at her, “Put the kettle on?” She nodded shakily and swung her legs out of his bed. 

He crept into Teddy’s room to find him red faced and pink haired, looking remarkably like Tonks after a row with Charlie. “Well that’s a bit of a clash mate. What’s up? Hey, what’s wrong Ted?” He picked Teddy up, sniffing him expectantly, “Well you don’t need a change yet. You’re probably hungry, right? Well lucky for you, neither of us know what you like or are supposed to eat.” He kissed Teddy’s forehead before walking slowly to the kitchen. 

“Milk and mashed bananas is the best I could think of,” Hermione’s face was blotchy and her shaking hands were mashing a banana with a fork as the kettle boiled. “That’s got to be at least palatable until we know what we’re doing.” She turned to face them, “Oh Merlin, doesn’t he look like-”

“It’s uncanny.” Fred agreed, pulling a spoon from a drawer. “I’ll feed him, you make the tea.” He set Teddy down on the counter and scooped up a small amount of banana, moving it towards Teddy’s mouth. Teddy turned his face away. “Come on mate. Here comes the broomstick, look!” Fred waved the spoon around wildly, making whooshing noises, much to Teddy’s delight. While his mouth was open, Fred slipped the spoon in. 

“You’ve got this down, you don’t need me here at all.” Hermione smirked over her cup of tea. 

“Au contraire, Granger. Who’s gonna do this all day, if you’re not here?” He smiled before loading up another spoon of banana. “Come on Ted, open wide.” Teddy grinned at him before opening his mouth. 

“Are you sure you’re not secretly a child expert?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Definitely not. Just trying to think what mum would do, to be honest.” He successfully got another spoonful into Teddy’s mouth. 

“Your tea’s here. I didn’t know what you’d want for breakfast.” 

“I’ll grab something I can take down with me, it’s fine. I never have much of an appetite after an all-nighter.” Fred shrugged, the spoon veering all over the place, much to Teddy’s amusement.

“How often do you go without sleep?” Hermione asked, trying to hide her concern.

“It’s a lot less frequent now, but a year ago it would be maybe every other night, and sometimes I’d go for a couple of days without sleeping.”

“Nightmares?”

“Mmhmm, you?” 

“Yes, still.” They stared at each other across the kitchen. “Dreamless sleep didn’t work for you either?”

“I think it probably did at first but then I built up a tolerance to it.” Fred ruffled Teddy’s hair as he fed him the last spoonful of banana. “See, that wasn’t too bad, was it, Ted?” Teddy gurgled in response. 

A pink light appeared around the front door frame accompanied by a humming sound, Fred supposed that it indicated someone was approaching. He nodded to Teddy and Hermione scooped him up quickly and moved out of sight as Fred stood by the door. Three short knocks.

“Who is it?”

“Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic,” came the stoic reply.

“What did you say to Harry when he asked why you weren’t watching the muggle Prime Minister?” Fred had clearly thought ahead about how to identify Kingsley.

“I told him that Mr Major could do without me for one night, and that he, Harry, was more important.” Fred sighed in relief then unlocked the door, “Glad to see that you’re taking this seriously, Fred.”

“Of course, Kings.” He let Kingsley in, “Tea?”


	4. We've got this

Kingsley shook his head, “Flying visit, I’m afraid. I just need the list from you.”

“Granger, it’s just Kingsley.” Fred called out to her. She came into the living room, Teddy on her hip. “He’s just come for the list. We made a list of essentials and then there are a few other things that we may need but we’re not too sure yet.”

“Of course, and nothing untoward happened in my absence?” Fred shook his head, “Good. Well if there’s anything you need before I next see you, you can floo call my office anytime. I'll have Wood bring over everything this evening.”

“Thanks Kings.” Fred nodded to the Minister as he left. He turned to Hermione who looked pale and defeated, “Alright?”

“I … I didn’t fight in a war just to hide every time someone’s at the door. I don’t know if I can do this.” Hermione was shaking.

“It’s only until Kings gets some answers about what’s going on. It’s obviously not safe for either of you out there or he wouldn’t be making such a big deal about it.” He crossed the room and took Teddy off her hip. “It’s shit, I know it is. If Kings didn’t think it was necessary…”

“I know. That doesn’t make it easier though.” She hissed, conscious of raising her voice around Teddy. She closed her eyes and took what she hoped would be a calming breath, “Please don’t think I’m being ungrateful, Fred.”

“I know you’re not, like i said, it’s shit. There are a million places you’d rather be than cooped up in your- in Ron’s brother’s flat.” 

“Fred, you’re more than Ron’s brother, you know that.” She put her hand on his shoulder, “You’re a good friend.” 

Fred nodded slowly, holding tightly to the squirming child in his arms. “Thanks, Granger.”

“You know, I do have a first name.” 

“I’ll work on it,” He smiled down at her, “Now, I believe this wriggly baby…”

“Gam-ma!” shouted Teddy urgently. “Gammmm-ma!” Their eyes met behind Teddy’s back. Hermione chewed her bottom lip to stop herself from crying and Fred reached out to her. 

“Maybe try and teach him some new words from that extensive vocabulary of yours.” He pulled her in to a one armed hug as Teddy grabbed a chunk of her hair. “If you need anything, I’ll be just downstairs.” He passed Teddy back to her. “I’ll order from the Hogs Head for lunch, about one?”

“You don’t need to do that, I can cook-”

“I don’t doubt that for a second, but your first day of looking after a toddler should be as easy as possible, so we’re getting takeaway for lunch, and probably for dinner.” He smiled at her, crossing to the kitchen and grabbing a banana before heading for the front door. “I’m just downstairs, you’ve got this.”

Hermione nodded at him, turning to Teddy, “We’ve got this, right, Ted?” Fred smiled as he closed the door behind him and headed downstairs to the shop. “Right, lets get you in some proper clothes. That dragon onesie is very cute, but…” She looked down, realising she was still in her own pyjamas. “Well, getting dressed can wait. Lets go and see what you’ve got in your room.” 

She carried Teddy down the hall to his room before setting him down next to a pile of stuffed animals. As Teddy grabbed each one in turn and gurgled at it, she transfigured a wardrobe, bookshelf, changing table and an armchair. She filled up the bookcase fairly quickly, Andromeda had obviously been a keen reader and wanted to impress this on Teddy from a young age. She smiled, remembering the trips to bookshops with her parents at weekends. It had never occurred to her that before she’d even turned twenty, she would be the parent.


	5. Me too, Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback :) Hope you're still enjoying this. Next chapter within the next couple of days!
> 
> As always, I own nothing recognisable!

When Fred came upstairs on his lunch break, leaving Lee in charge of the shop, he found Hermione and Teddy curled up on the sofa together, asleep, still in their pyjamas. He stifled a laugh as he moved into the kitchen, plating up the sausage and mash that he’d bought from The Hog’s Head. He crept back into the living room, setting the plates on the table, before crossing to the sofa.

“Granger. Wake up!” He shook her shoulder gently, she opened her eyes slowly before they filled with panic.

“Where’s Teddy?” She sat bolt upright. “Fred, I-”

“Calm down, he’s right here next to you, see? You just took a nap together, he’s fine. You’re fine. It’s time for lunch now though.” He picked a half-asleep Teddy up off the sofa and looked puzzled at the table and chairs. Hermione appeared at his elbow and swiftly transfigured one of his chairs into a high chair. “That was my favourite chair, Granger.” He said with a smile.

“The chairs are identical, Fred.” She rolled her eyes at him as he sat Teddy in the high chair and placed his plate in front of him. “At what point do they start to eat by themselves?” 

“He could probably eat with his hands now, not mashed potato though, but let me feed him, you’ve got to be back at work soon, I imagine.” Fred nodded, “Come on Ted, here comes the aeroplane.” Hermione tried to imitate Fred’s attempt at feeding Teddy that morning but Teddy turned his face away. “Is it because it’s a plane or is it me, Ted?” The toddler screwed up his face and his hair turned a violet shade of purple. 

“Yeah. Me too, Teddy.” Fred snickered. 

“Don’t you start.” Hermione’s voice was stern but she had a twinkle in her eye that Fred hadn’t seen for a long time, certainly not in the last year. “You get him to eat then, if you’re so good at it!”

Fred smirked at her as he pulled his seat up next to Teddy’s high chair. “Come on, Teddy. Remember the broomstick from earlier?” He picked up the spoon and recreated the show from that morning, waving the spoon all over the place and making whooshing noises. “And Weasley has the quaffle, can he get past Granger to score?” Much to Hermione’s disdain, Teddy opened his mouth and accepted the spoonful of mash. “Something like that?” Fred grinned at her. “10 points to me.”

“He obviously just prefers broomsticks to aeroplanes. It’s the Black blood in him, clearly.” Hermione ruffled Teddy’s hair as he ate another spoonful of mash. “Do you like that, Teddy? Is the mash good?”

“No!” Teddy said clearly, and Fred sat open mouthed, in shock. 

“No more mash?” He asked.

“No!” Teddy shook his head. Fred tried to feed Teddy another spoonful, but he shook his head and evaded the spoon.

“So he can say ‘Grandma’ and ‘No’, that’s… something. Is that good?” Fred asked Hermione.

“I’ve no idea, Andromeda’s legacy lives on though.” She smiled as Teddy pulled on one of her curls.

“Can you say ‘Fred’, Teddy?” She asked him. He looked at her solemnly, not saying a word. “ _Fred_. Fred? Oh Merlin, he’s never going to manage Hermione, is he?” 

“Teddy?” He looked from Hermione to Fred, “Teddy, can you say ‘Mione?” He pointed at Hermione, “‘Mione!”

“Mee?” Teddy tried.

“Well… it’s a start, Ted. You can work on his vocabulary this afternoon.” With a wave of his wand the dishes were in the sink. “I’ll be back just after six, ok?” 

“Have fun.” Hermione smiled up at him, “Teddy, say bye to Fred. Bye!”

“Bye!” Fred and Hermione’s eyes met over Teddy’s head and they both laughed. 

“Leave him with the brightest witch of her age for half a day and he’s a walking dictionary.” Fred winked.

“See you later, Fred.” Hermione scooped Teddy up out of his high chair and set him down on the floor. “Thanks for lunch. Are you sure you don’t want me to make dinner?”

“Positive. I’ll see you later, ok?” He pulled her into a quick hug before heading for the door, feeling his ears turn scarlet.


	6. Ted, I'm hurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is reading 'Five on a Treasure Island' by Enid Blyton to Teddy. The Famous Five books were my favourite (except HP obv) growing up, and I just feel like Hermione would have loved them too. 
> 
> As always, I own nothing recognisable :)

Hermione spent the afternoon playing with Teddy and trying to encourage him to say more. She learnt that he could already say ‘Dora’ (which almost reduced her to tears), ‘Teddy’, ‘juice’, ‘uh-oh’ and ‘book’. By the time Fred got home, Hermione was curled up on the armchair with Teddy on her knee, reading to him. 

“ _‘They arranged them in the corners of the little room, and thought that it would be very exciting to spend the night there. ‘The two girls can sleep together on this pile of rugs,’ said Julian. ‘And we two boys will have this pile.’ George looked as if she didn’t want to be put with Anne, and classed as a girl.’_ ” She looked up, “He seems to like Enid Blyton, I tried him with Beedle the Bard but he just kept changing his hair colour and saying no.”

“What’s Enid Blyton?” Fred asked, ruffling her hair, much to her annoyance.

“She was a writer, she wrote the Famous Five books.” Hermione attempted to flatten her hair with her free hand. “I loved them growing up, Mum and Dad would read them to me and I’d wish I could go on adventures, though I lacked siblings, a dog and … friends in general.” She laughed, “I used to climb the tree in my Grandad’s garden and pretend I was on a deserted island.”

“There’s a tree in the garden at home that I spent a lot of time hiding under when I was younger. I fell out of it once, mum went spare. When there’s seven of you, it’s pretty easy to feel like you’re just one of many and a bit dispensable. I spent a lot of time wishing that it could be just me and George.”

“George and I,” Hermione flushed as she corrected him. “I know Ron always had a serious inferiority complex when it came to the rest of you. Bill was Head Boy and then became a cursebreaker, Charlie was Quidditch Captain and then went to work with dragons, Percy was head boy… Ok, not Percy so much, and you and George were so clever and you didn’t even have to try, and everyone always liked you immediately, and then you were successful despite dropping out of school and of course Ginny was the youngest, the only girl and the fiercest human being I've ever met. I see where he was coming from.”

“The grass is always greener. I’d give absolutely anything to bring them back now, though.” Fred plucked Teddy from her lap, holding him high in the air as he giggled. He swiftly changed the subject. “How was your afternoon? Is Teddy ready to read Hogwarts a History yet?” 

Hermione swatted at his arm as she stood up. “He can say a few things, Fred and ‘Mione weren’t going in but he’s very bright. Watch! Teddy, is Fred your favourite?”

“No!” shouted Teddy enthusiastically.

“Ted, I’m hurt! Us guys are supposed to stick together!” Hermione scoffed, “Are you ready to eat?” He sat Teddy down in his high chair before putting the bag of food on the table. 

“Is that…?”

“Fish and chips. Muggle style.” Fred grinned, “Neville told me that you like fishcakes, so I got you that and some chips. Is that ok?”

“That’s perfect, thank you. I can’t believe you would- wait- you saw Neville? Is he ok? Is Luna ok?” Hermione babbled.

“They’re both fine. He popped in because he was worried about you, and Mum and Kingsley decided it’s ok for him to know where you are. He said if you, or we, need anything to send him an owl.” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, “He’s planning to propose to Luna on 26th, apparently it’s ‘National All or Nothing Day’, he’d just been to pick up the ring.”

“That’s so beautiful.” Hermione sniffed.

“I know you feel like you’re trapped up here and missing out on everything, but it’s not going to be forever.” Fred stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, “You’ll be out of here in no time, and you’ll be Luna’s maid of honour, or Neville’s best woman. They’re arguing over you apparently.”

“Only because there’s nobody else left. Dean and Seamus are still in hiding…” Hermione looked up at Fred, “I know we won the war, but was it even worth it? What was it all for?”

 “Of course it was worth it. Think of Teddy, he has so many people that he will learn about who loved him. It wasn’t for nothing, and it still isn’t for nothing. We’ll get through it.” She tilted her head to one side, “It was all for this dysfunctional family unit we’ve got going on here, Granger. That’s what it _has_ to be for.”

She nodded and pulled him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “Thank you.” She whispered. Teddy took it upon himself to start wailing at this moment, both Hermione and Fred spun around. “What is it Ted? Are we not paying you enough attention?” Hermione pressed a kiss to his forehead. Teddy reached up and pulled on Hermione’s hair, his face still screwed up as he cried. “Are you hungry? You want some food? You’ll have to let go of my hair.” As she tried to prise her hair away from Teddy’s small hands, Fred collected plates and cutlery from the kitchen and plated up their meals, cutting the fish and some chips into tiny pieces, carefully checking for bones and putting them on a plate on Teddy’s high chair. Teddy let go of Hermione’s hair instantly and picked up some fish and ate it happily. They both sighed as they slid into their chairs.

“How was work?” Hermione asked.

“That’s a very domestic question.” Fred smirked, “It was fine, typical Wednesday. Fairly quiet. Seeing Neville was nice though.” He ate a few chips pensively, “How was your afternoon?”

“It was nice, we played for a bit, and then I read to him.” They ate in silence for a while.

“Book!” Teddy mumbled. Hermione looked up from her food, “Book!” he said, more urgently.

“Oh no, I’m outnumbered.” Fred joked. “I’ll read to him for a bit, if you like?”

“I really should shower.” She deliberated, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Granger. He’s my responsibility too. Go and shower, or have a relaxing bath if you’re into that kind of thing.” Fred lifted Teddy out of his high chair and settled him on the sofa, “Shall I carry on from where you left off?”

The door glowed pink and Fred rolled his eyes, crossing to the door. “Who is it?”

“Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic.” 

“What is Teddy’s middle name?” Fred asked quietly.

There was a pause before Kingsley said, “It’s Remus, after my friend and his father, Remus John Lupin.” Fred unlocked the door and the minister stepped into the flat looking particularly somber. “Fred, Hermione, Teddy.” Kingsley nodded at each of them. “I’m just here to drop off your things, and to let you know that we have a suspect in custody for the- you know what for.”

“Who is it, Kings?” Fred asked

“Olof Dolohov, Antonin’s brother.” Kingsley sighed, “He won’t admit to it, but tomorrow we are questioning him with veritaserum. I’ll let you know any advancements.”

“What does that mean for us?” Hermione asked softly, crossing the room to the sofa where Teddy was currently wriggling under a blanket.

“For the time being, not much, until we know the scale of this, you and Teddy need to stay put for your own safety.” Kingsley handed a small canvas bag to Fred. “I hope I have better news for you soon.” And with that he turned and left the flat.

“It makes sense for it to be related to Dolohov, he killed Remus and now his brother is finishing off the family line.” Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

“He also killed my uncles.” Fred mumbled.

“Fred, I didn’t even think of that. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok, I never knew them. Mum used to tell us great stories about them when we were little though.” He tried to laugh but nothing came out.

“Maybe when we can go out again, she can tell them to Teddy. I’d like to hear them too.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly.

“That’d be nice, Grang-” He stopped himself, “Hermione.” She smiled at him before picking up her pyjamas and a book from his room and heading towards the bathroom.


	7. Marauder Spawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, next chapter is 90% written so should be up tomorrow.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> (Also yes, I ship Wolfstar _and_ Remadora so there are going to be elements of both in this story)

After her bath, she found Teddy asleep on Fred’s knee, and Fred engrossed in ‘Five on a Treasure Island’. She chuckled softly as she sat next to him on the sofa. “Alright, bookworm?” 

“I tell you what, Teddy’s right, this is _much_ better than Beedle the Bard!” Fred said quietly, so as not to wake Teddy. "He's a smart kid."

“I have all twenty one books if you want to read them.” Hermione smiled as Fred nodded enthusiastically. “Shall I put him to bed?”

“Twenty one? Merlin! Oh, it’s ok, we can both do it.” He shifted the sleeping infant into his arms and carried him into his room. As Fred set him down in his crib, Teddy started to wake up. Fred stroked his hair gently and made shushing noises and Teddy soon settled. Hermione watched from the end of the crib, impressed. “Goodnight Ted.” Fred whispered.

Hermione pulled the quilt up over Teddy, made sure he had Dora the dragon and whispered “Night, Teddy.”. 

As they crept out of his room, Fred indicated the door next to his. He opened it and beckoned Hermione inside. The walls were a soft periwinkle blue, precisely the same colour of the dress that she’d worn to The Yule Ball in her fourth year. There was a very comfy looking bed, two huge ceiling to floor bookcases, a sizeable wardrobe and a chest of drawers. She hadn’t even given a thought to where she’d be sleeping that night, or staying for the foreseeable future. She stood in the middle of the room, taking it all in.

On top of the drawers were two photos in frames, one of most of the Weasley family, complete with Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Tonks, taken in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place just before Hermione, Ron and Harry started their fifth year at Hogwarts, the other of her and her parents from earlier the same summer. She turned to Fred with tears in her eyes. “Fred, you really didn’t have to…”

He found himself wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry onto his work shirt. “I’m sorry if the pictures upset you…”

“No, they’re…” Hermione suppressed a sob, “They’re perfect. It’s so thoughtful. When did you…?”

“After you went to bed last night, then added a few finished touches while you were in the bath.” 

“It’s lovely, Fred. Thank you. Thank you so much.” He stroked her hair slowly with one hand, “All I seem to do is cry on you. I’m sorry.”

“You also provide stellar book recommendations, I’m not complaining.” He felt her laugh against his chest. 

“Where is that photo from Grimmauld Place from? I’ve never seen it before. I vaguely remember us all having to pose for it.”

“Mum made Mad Eye take it the day before we went back to school. She gave us all a copy after Ron- Well, yeah, my favourite part is the way Sirius and Tonks are _both_ looking at Remus.” Fred snorted.

Hermione pulled away from him and grabbed the photo, “What do you- oh!” She yelped. “Well that makes a lot of sense. Remus Lupin, still full of surprises.”

“He would have been a great dad.” Fred smiled sadly.

“As long as he didn’t keep trying to run out on Tonks and Teddy, yeah.” Hermione glanced at Fred’s confused face, “When he found out that she was pregnant, he tried to come on the Horcrux hunt with us. He was just terrified that Teddy would have lycanthropy, that he’d inflicted that on a baby. Harry called him a coward and he was furious. Harry was right though. It was the kick up the arse he needed.”

 “He used to catch George and I doing some outrageous things at school and he’d just raise an eyebrow and let us get on with it, except once. We were planning to flood Snape’s office and had extensive plans of the dungeons in the library covered in notes. You’d have been proud of the level of thoroughness we achieved. So…” Hermione snorted as Fred continued loudly. “ _So_ we’re in the library adding the finishing touches to our plans and he’s been hovering behind us for who knows how long and he just says two things - Silencing charms’ and ‘Snape’s office has grates in the floor.’ That was it. Of course we had to change our whole plan, but we didn’t waste our time trying to flood the unfloodable.”

“Well, obviously. He was one of the marauders and-”

“What?! He was a marauder? Which one?” Fred grabbed her wrist. “How do you know?”

“He told Harry. You didn’t know? He was Moony, for obvious reasons. Sirius was Padfoot, Harry’s dad was Prongs and Pettigrew was Wormtail.” Hermione laughed. 

“For a whole summer we lived with two of the marauders and nobody thought to tell us? I’m devastated. Oh Merlin! We’re raising the child of a marauder.” Fred let go of Hermione’s wrist and sat on the edge of her bed.

“You doing ok there?” She asked, amused.

“I’m just in shock.” 

“Teddy is the child of Remus and Tonks, marauder spawn or not, he was always going to be a handful.”

“Yeah, but you _knew_!” Fred stared up at her, “When were you planning on telling me?”

“I assumed you knew, to be honest. I thought everyone knew.” Hermione shrugged. “I love how you’re more shocked about him being a marauder than I was finding out that he was with Sirius.”

“We’re clearly very forward thinking.” Fred laughed as Hermione pulled him to his feet. “And when you think about it after the fact, they weren’t particularly subtle about it.”

“True.” She wrapped her arms around Fred’s waist, “As long as we have to be in this … situation, I’m glad we’re in it together.” Hermione mumbled as Fred leant his cheek against the top of her head. 

“Me too, ‘Mione.” They stood like that for a while, just glad of one another’s company. “We should look at what Kings brought us.” Fred said eventually, regretting it as Hermione pulled away from him. 

The canvas bag contained ten books on parenting, food for Teddy, and some provisions for them, amongst other items, some from the list and some that Kingsley had added. As they put the food away in the kitchen Fred flicked the kettle on. “Tea?”

“I’d love one, thanks.”

“I think I’ve got some of that weird one you like.” Fred rummaged in a cupboard which seemed to be mostly teabags.

“Earl Grey isn’t weird, Fred.” Hermione frowned. Not only had she had this argument with Ron, she had lost this argument with Ron when he pointed out that if you couldn’t dip a biscuit in it, it was weird tea.

He found the box of Earl Grey and pulled two mugs out, throwing an Earl Grey bag into hers and to her amusement, a PG Tips bag into his. He must have sensed this, “I’m allowed to like muggle things, Granger.”

“I did’t say a word.” She smiled.


	8. Uh-oh, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own nothing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

He handed her the cup of steaming tea and ushered her back to the living room, where he picked up the Enid Blyton book and continued reading. Hermione picked up the thickest book that Kingsley had sent them and set about trying to learn about how to look after toddlers. They had just gotten comfortable when Teddy started crying. They both stood up and Fred followed Hermione to Teddy’s room. Teddy was stood in his crib, holding on to the bars, his hair as red as his face.

“Nappy, Ted?” Fred asked as he picked him up and gave him a tentative sniff. “Yep. Come on then, mate.” Fred set Teddy down on the changing table and Hermione grabbed the baby wipes and a clean nappy and handed them to him. “Cheers.” He smiled at her as he started changing Teddy’s nappy. “Ted, you’re so little, how do you produce this?” He waved the dirty nappy as Teddy giggled. 

“Uh-oh!” Teddy laughed some more. Hermione, now perched on the edge of the armchair felt a surge of affection towards the infant. 

"Uh-oh, indeed." Fred grinned at him.

“Teddy, can you say Fred? Say Fred.” Hermione tried several times before shrugging, “Worth a try.”

“Feh!” Teddy mumbled.

“Close enough, Ted.” Fred picked him up again and set him back in the crib. He pulled himself up on the bars and shouted ‘Feh!’. “Come on, lie down now. It’s bedtime.”

“Feh…” Teddy yawned at Fred as he tucked him in.

“Night night, Teddy.” Fred looked over at Hermione who was looking on in awe. “You alright there, Granger?”

“Yes, sorry, I just… When he does _anything_ I feel this weird … pride and I never expected to feel this domesticated and only it’s been a day.” She laughed.

“I know exactly what you mean.” He smiled softly at her before offering her his hand. She took it cautiously and they left Teddy’s room and walked back to the living room hand in hand. “People say something about a crisis bringing people closer together, I guess this is what this is?” Hermione nodded slowly.

“That makes sense. Well, I think we’re doing a good job so far. Teddy seems fine.” Hermione smiled up at him, “Remind me to unpack the Enid Blyton books tonight. You’re burning through that one!”

“It’s just fascinating how they have such an adventure without magic!” Fred laughed as they settled back on the sofa. “Anything useful in there?”

“I’m not even taking anything in, but probably.”

“Then put the book down, we can talk or something.” Fred picked up his tea and took a mouthful. 

“You want to talk?” He nodded, “Alright, what about?”

“Tell me some stuff about you.” Fred shrugged, “Tell me about your life, about your job. We haven’t had a catch up in ages. We hardly spoke after… Just talk to me.”

“My job at the Ministry was just getting pretty interesting. I was going to be going through the curriculums of Ilvermony, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts and making sure that the students were all on the same level at various points throughout their school years. Of course Hogwarts was slightly more advanced than the others, but it was really fascinating work. I’d been there less than two weeks, but once I got through the training it was a lot of fun!” 

“I’m sorry you had to leave,” Fred took her hand in his again, “I know you didn’t have a choice, but hopefully you’ll be able to go back soon. Did you not consider actually teaching?”

“I’d love to, especially Muggle Studies, or History of Magic, or Charms or… Yes, I’ve considered it. I’m pretty sure that Hogwarts has no vacancies at the moment, though, and I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to move away from your family. Which I seem to have now done anyway.” She sighed.

“I think you’d make a great teacher, for what it’s worth.” He gave her hand a squeeze.

“Thanks, Fred. The shop’s doing well?” She tilted her head to one side.

“It’s the off season now it’s the summer holidays, but it was really picking up towards the end of term. I was … I … You never came in with Ginny last year. Not once.” He looked down at the floor.

“I know. I know. I didn’t. I’m sorry.” Hermione winced, instantly regretting bringing up the shop. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, I don’t blame you. Not in the slightest. Ron was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“But if he’d gone with you to find the basilisk fang, then he might-”

**2nd May 1998**

_Hermione returned to the Great Hall after hearing thats where Harry was. She had destroyed the horcrux and knew that the time where Harry must face Voldemort was growing near._

_She wasn't prepared for the scene that met her once she found him. The Weasleys were crowded around a cot, holding one another, all sobbing. Harry had wandered away from them and was staring at the bodies of Tonks and Lupin who looked remarkably peaceful. She looked around for Ron, scanning the crowd of red heads before realising that he wasn't there. He was the only one that wasn't there. She looked at Harry who shook his head slowly before looking back to where the Weasleys were gathered. She crept over to them, Ginny pulling her into a hug, before she saw him. Pale and calm, he could just have been asleep. If she hadn't known that Ron always slept with a small smile on his face, she could have kidded herself. She looked over at Fred, George and Percy who seemed to be inconsolable. She realised that they must have just seen their little brother die._

_Her face crumpled, her breaths growing shorter and shorter as she tried to hold back the tears. Ginny let go of her as she knelt next to Ron, taking his icy hand in hers. Mr Weasley placed a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, willing this to be an effect of the horcrux, showing her something awful, but when she opened them again, nothing had changed._

_Fred was sobbing on George's shoulder now, muttering something unintelligible as Percy hugged their mother._

_Hermione stood and crossed to where Harry was about to leave the hall. "Please let me go with you."_

“He wanted to fight alongside his brothers, Fred. He was so brave and I- It was difficult. I knew that you would be beating yourself up about it, but I just wasn’t ready to talk about it.” She shook her head slowly, “It was so difficult being back at school without him. I only came to Hosgmeade once all year, and that was because Harry and Ginny practically bribed me with books.” She paused, “Imagine your favourite person in the world died, and you had to live and exist in the place where you met and where you… without them, every day for nine months. I almost didn’t go back, but he would have been so mad that I was depriving myself of something because of him. So I went back, and I got my NEWTS, Merlin knows why, and I’m finally at a point where I can talk about him and not feel sad. I’m always going to be so proud of him, it’s just… losing Harry and Ginny so soon after has brought it all back. Look, I’m sorry I never visited.” Tears were welling up in Hermione’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Fred.”

Fred let go of her hand and pulled her into his side. He closed his eyes as his own tears threatened. He shook his head, “It’s ok. We have each other, yeah? Teddy too. It’ll be alright, eventually.”


	9. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing, and I still haven't started my dissertation. Soon! 
> 
> Had a bit of a creative block for a while but I should be updating more regularly now :)

The next few weeks went in much the same way, Fred worked in the shop most days, trying to get Lee to cover for him as much as possible. He told Hermione that he was looking to hire a new member of staff so that he could be home more, to which she replied that he was being ridiculous and she was fine looking after Teddy during the day. The sign remained up in the window of the shop regardless.

Hermione spent her days playing with Teddy, reading to him and helping him as he started walking. She also learnt that certain hair colours indicated certain things. Red, for example, meant that he was uncomfortable, and usually that he needed a nappy change. His hair usually faded to a silvery white just as he drifted off to sleep and flashed a vibrant yellow when he was happy. He was learning more words than Hermione thought possible, and knew how to say yes now, and most importantly, ‘Myee' and ‘Fed’. He’d stopped asking for his Grandma most of the time, too.

Each night after they’d eaten, spent some time with Teddy together and put him to bed, Fred and Hermione curled up on the sofa and read. Fred was making a serious dent in Hermione’s collection of Famous Five books, as well as the parenting books. Hermione found herself constantly amazed that Fred, who had spend most of his final months at Hogwarts testing products on first years, was a complete natural when it came to parenting. Teddy adored him, and the feeling was clearly mutual. She realised, that it made Fred rather attractive, which she felt somewhat uncomfortable about. She knew deep down that it was most likely a primitive thing, but spending so much time with him was starting to make her see him in a completely different light.

The two of them spent a lot of time talking, mostly about their family, and friends, and their time at Hogwarts. Fred began to see Hermione as more than his clever witch friend with a pretty face, which concerned him slightly, but he did it best to push it to the back of his mind. Their arrangement had to be practical, if feelings got involved it could get very messy. 

After just over a month of this arrangement, Kingsley visited them again. He brought news that Olof Dolohov had been tried in front of the Wizengamot and sentenced to life in Azkaban for the three murders. The team of Aurors had deduced that he was acting alone, to avenge his brother's death, and there was no further imminent threat to either Hermione or Teddy’s wellbeing, therefore they could come out of hiding.

Once Kingsley had left, Hermione and Fred stared at one another, not quite knowing how to react. They looked uncomfortable for a while before both starting to talk at the same time.

“Should I-”

“Maybe you could-”

“What does-”

“Are you going to-”

“I just think that maybe I should-” They both laughed.

“Stay.” Fred said, “I know you’re used to the Burrow, but Mum and Dad can come and visit us here, or we can go and visit them. It doesn’t make sense for us to not be in the same place.”

“I think you’re right,” She nodded. “It’d be confusing for Ted if he had to spend time in different places, and I think we’re doing an acceptable job as we are.”

“I’d say so.” Fred smiled at her. “I’m going to floo Mum. She’ll probably want to come and see us, just so you’re prepared.”

Hermione nodded, spinning on the spot slowly. “You mentioned hiring someone to help in the shop.”

Fred stopped halfway to the fireplace, “I did.”

“Well, what if I helped out in the shop? You could spend more time with Teddy and I’d feel useful. Even if it’s only an afternoon or two a week…” Hermione bit her lip nervously.

“What about your job at the Ministry?” Fred frowned, “You said you really enjoyed it.”

“It’s not practical, though. Maybe I can go back when he’s a bit older, but for now I’m happy to help out in the shop.”

“You’ve thought about this for a while, haven’t you?” Fred’s face softened.

“I just thought it solved a lot of problems.” She smiled at him, “Go see your family and bring them back here. You have no idea how excited I am to see someone who isn’t you.”

“Just for that comment, I’m going to make sure I send George first.” He laughed. “You’ll be alright?”

“We’ll be fine. Go.” Hermione nodded towards the fireplace, before sitting down on the sofa and opening the book that she’d been reading when Kingsley arrived. 

Fred threw the floo powder in and stepped into the fire, “The Burrow.” He grinned at Hermione as he disappeared.

As soon as Fred stepped out of the fire, Mrs Weasley jumped up from the sofa causing her husband to spill his tea on his shirt rather unceremoniously, “Fred! Are you alright? Are Hermione and Teddy ok?”

“We’re all fine, Mum.” He wrapped his mum up in a hug, “They’re officially not targets anymore. Do you and Dad want to come back with me and see them?” 

“Of course we do,” Mr Weasley put his hand on his son’s shoulder, he hadn’t even bother to dry the tea on his shirt. “Do you need anything, before we go?”

Fred shook his head, “No, just come with me.”

When Mrs and Mrs Weasley arrived at Fred’s flat they found Hermione bouncing Teddy on her knee. “He woke up, it’s like he knew you were coming.” She passed Teddy to Fred and rushed to hug her visitors, “Molly, Arthur, it’s so good to see you,” She paused, “I’m so sorry about Ginny.”

“They’d _all_ have been so proud of how well you’ve adapted, Hermione, dear.” Mrs Weasley clung to Hermione before her husband gently prised her away, “How are you? We’ve missed you so much!”

“Fred’s been taking good care of us.” She glanced over her shoulder at him, “A truly excellent host. A credit to you both, certainly.”

“And how’s Teddy, let me have a look at him, Fred.” Mrs Weasley crossed the room to her son and began fussing over Teddy. 

“I imagine you’ve been taking care of Fred just as much, so thank you.” Arthur Weasley’s smile almost met his eyes. “What’s your plan now?”

“Nothing’s set in stone, but we briefly discussed me helping out in the shop while Teddy is still so young, so we can both spend time with him.” 

“And you’ll be staying here?” Arthur bowed his head.

“It makes the most sense, for us and for Teddy.” He nodded at her, “Also, I don’t know if I could face The Burrow without Harry, Ginny _and_ Ron, I hope that doesn’t offend you but…”

“Not at all. It’s been quite an adjustment. Charlie has been helping out, as well as Bill and George. Fleur too, she’s been such a support for Molly.” 

“I should have been there for her. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be.”

Mr Weasley put his hand on her shoulder, “You can’t be everywhere, and you can’t help everyone. You’ve done an amazing thing here, with Teddy, and even with Fred. Don’t fret about Molly.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” She smiled up at him before feeling a tap on her shin. “Teddy!” She scooped him up as he giggled, “This is Arthur, he’s Fred’s dad.” Teddy clung to her as he examined this other stranger in the room. “He hasn’t been around anyone but us for a month.”

“Hello Teddy,” Arthur stooped so he was eye level with the toddler, “I don’t know what I’ll be to you yet, whether I’ll be a Grandad or an Arthur or who knows what, but I am going to be the best Arthur that I can be for you, ok?” Teddy’s response was to press his small fist against Mr Weasley’s cheek. Hermione’s eyes were welling up with tears as Arthur reached out and pressed his hand to Teddy’s cheek.

“You’ll definitely be the best Arthur.” She smiled at him. She felt eyes on her and turned to find Fred staring at her, he winked before turning back to Mrs Weasley. “We’ll come and visit as often as possible, it’ll be great for him to get out of this flat after being cooped up here.”

“Anytime you need anyone to watch him, Molly and I would be more than happy to do it. Remus was a good man, and Tonks was one of the strongest women I’ve ever met. It would be an honour to help as much as we can with their son.” Teddy was smiling up at Arthur now as he ruffled his turquoise curls.

“Thank you so much, Arthur. It’s an honour to be a part of your family.”

“Hermione, you’ve always been a part of this family.” Fred’s hand was on her shoulder and she turned her head to look up at him. Teddy yawned and nuzzled Hermione softly.

“Are you tired, Ted? Bed time, again?” Teddy yawned again in agreement. “I’ll just go and get him settled, I won’t be long.” Hermione retreated into Teddy’s room.

“You both seem so grown up.” Molly said, finally.

“We haven’t really had much of a choice, Mum.” Fred shrugged. “I wish things were different, but in these circumstances, there’s no-one I’d rather be in this mess with. She’s so good with Ted, she’s hardly complained about being locked away in this flat, she’s even offered to help out in the shop. She’s incredible.”

Molly raised an eyebrow, “Sounds to me like…”

“Molly!” Arthur cut in, quickly.

“Oh, no. Nothing like that!” Fred corrected his mum. “She’s just a good friend, that’s all. But a very good friend.”

Mrs Weasley seemed unconvinced and when Hermione came back, Fred was very aware of his mother watching their interactions. 

“Out like a light.” She smiled at them, “I thought he’d be easy to get down.”

“Not like earlier when he stood up and rattled the bars of the crib for twenty minutes?” Fred smirked.

“Maybe my parenting skills are just better,” quipped Hermione, laughing.

“Says the witch who couldn’t get him to eat anything for two weeks!”

“It’s not my fault that he’s anti-aeroplane, Fred.” 

“Hermione, it’s been lovely to see you dear. But it’s getting rather late, so we’ll just head home, if that’s ok?” Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione into another hug.

“And it’s not been lovely to see me?” Fred snorted.

“Always a pleasure, Freddie.” Mr Weasley winked at his son as they stepped into the floo and vanished. 

“Put the kettle on, Fred.” Hermione sank onto the sofa and smiled up at him.

“What did your last house elf die of?” Fred made the joke before he even realised who the recipient was. He cringed as he heard Hermione splutter, and flicked the kettle on.


	10. What can I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following some lovely comments I received on the last chapter, here's an update which I started and finished tonight. Comments seriously motivate me ;) hahaha.
> 
> As always I own nothing :)
> 
> This is kind of angsty maybe??? But I think it's necessary angst.

**18th August 1999**

Fred woke with a start. He lay listening to what had awoken him, he heard it again, quieter this time. It sounded like a sob, but soft, not like the wails Teddy used to get their attention at night. He stepped out of his bed, grabbed his wand from under his pillow and pulled some pyjama bottoms on over his boxers. As he slipped into the hallway he saw the light was on in Hermione’s room. He knocked softly, then opened the door before she could respond. She obviously didn’t expect him to just let himself in because she jumped as the door opened. She was sat on the end of her bed and had obviously been crying for a while, her hair was wild, she had bright red eyes and her cheeks were damp.

Her face creased again as soon as she was over the shock of his entrance. He shut the door quietly behind him before crossing to her bed and sitting beside her.

“What can I do?” He asked, knowing it was pointless asking if she was ok. She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks quickly. “Hermione. What can I do?” After she shook her head again, he wrapped his arms around her as the guard she’d put up following Fred’s entrance came down. She sobbed loudly, each breath shaking her body. Fred whispered soothing words to her, stroking her back slowly. 

After a while her breathing slowed and she whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” Fred pulled away from her a little to look at her face, “What could you _possibly_ be sorry for?”

“I woke you u-up. I forgot to p-put up a silencing cha-arm.” She hiccupped. 

“Do you usually put up a silencing charm?” He asked, concerned.

She shook her head, “Only a c-couple of times-s.”

Fred looked aghast, “Hermione, whatever’s got you this upset is something you can share with me. You can tell me anything. We’re raising a child together. I’m here for you, one hundred percent. You know this.”

She nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to hear another apology from you tonight, Hermione.”

“I’m-” Hermione stopped herself before letting out a small chuckle.

“Now, will you _please_ tell me what’s got you so upset? If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, but if it’s something I can help with, please let me.” Her brown eyes looked up at him and he tried his best to smile. “ _Please_.”

“It’s st-stupid.” She whispered.

“I doubt that very much.” He pulled away from her now, looking down at the wet patch on his chest and laughing quietly. He pretended not to notice the blush rise in Hermione’s cheeks as he took her hands in his. 

“I didn’t d-do anything to mark Harry or Ginny's birthda-ay.” She chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to hold back tears. “I lost track of time, or maybe my brain thought it would be too sad and repressed the dates. They were both _weeks_ ago and I didn’t remember until after I came to bed tonight.”

Fred stared at her open-mouthed. “Hermione, nobody expected you to throw a party or even to acknowledge it. Of course you wanted to, but there is no expectation of you from _anyone_ , least of all me or my family. Also, stop biting that lovely bottom lip and let those tears out, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here. You can’t keep this bottled up. I didn't remember either. I forgot my own sister's birthday. I wouldn't have wanted to do anything for it even if I had remembered. It's so soon. Too soon. Next year we'll throw them both a party, ok? We'll have ginger cake, Ginny's favourite, and Harry seemed to like ginger too, if you know what I mean." Fred smirked at her, "We'll all play quidditch, yes including you. We'll celebrate them, when we're ready to, not when it's such an open wound. They wouldn't expect us to be ready yet, even Ginny, possibly the most impatient person I've ever met. They'd know that you haven't forgotten about them, if that's what you're worried about."

Hermione looked away from him as more tears escaped. Fred, sensing that she didn’t want him looking at her as she cried, pulled her back into a hug and tried not to tense as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He moved one hand to her hair and stroked it softly. Her sobs were heart wrenching and Fred struggled to keep it together himself.

“Listen, I’m going to tell you a few of my favourite Harry and Ginny stories, ok?” Hermione nodded, “Get under the covers.” She pulled away slightly and looked at him, not letting go of him. Her lip trembled, “I’m not going anywhere, I just want you to be comfortable.”

She nodded slowly before moving up the bed and slipping under the duvet. She patted the bed next to her and Fred flushed. “Comfortable.” Hermione managed. He stood and moved to the other side of the bed, propped the pillow against the headboard and sat down on top of the duvet. 

“First of all, I should let you know that Harry gave George and I his Tri-Wizard winnings. He knew that we wanted to open a shop after Hogwarts and that we needed capital. He hated that the money was linked to the return of Voldemort and Cedric’s death and he wanted to do something positive with it, thus becoming a silent partner in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.” Hermione’s sobs were quieter now, “We tried to ply him with products but he was shockingly uninterested, even after we told him he didn’t have to pay for anything.” 

Hermione snorted, “I wonder why.” 

“Hermione, you wound me!” Fred exclaimed dramatically, “But yes, the reason you are in this wonderful flat right now, is Harry, in more ways that one.” She smiled up at him, wiping her eyes. “Next story. Picture the scene, Kings Cross Station, 1st September 1990. Mum spots this scrawny little kid on his own ask a muggle guard where platform nine and three quarters is, naturally the guy accuses Harry of playing a prank so as soon as the guard is out of earshot, Mum walks past him loudly discussing muggles and the platform number in the hopes that he hears. Of course, being Harry ‘Oblivious’ Potter, it took three walks past him for him to notice.”

Hermione laughed, “Of course it did!”

“Then we get him through the barrier, Mum’s already angry with me at this point because I pretended to be George and questioned her parenting ability, but she pulls me, Ron and George… Ron, George and I aside and tells us that the scrawny boy was _The Harry Potter_ and for Ron to look out for him as much as he could, and for George and I to stay away from him. Which I found quite rude, frankly. So I told Ginny that I’d send her a toilet seat.”

“Did you?” Hermione sniffed. 

“I didn’t, but only because it probably would have killed Errol.” Fred grinned. “That poor bird had been through enough with Percy constantly sending letters to the Prophet correcting mistakes.” 

“How n-nice of you.” Hermione rolled her swollen eyes. 

“Remember when we all had to polyjuice as Harry. How bad his eyesight was. How he was so adamant that we shouldn’t do it and I said that none of us really fancied it. Lupin and Tonks just glared at me and I was like ‘oh, shit’ so naturally I finished it up with ‘Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever!’ George almost pissed himself laughing at that for about a week, after he got over the whole ear thing, y’know.” 

“I s-still don’t understand why there’s no spell to fix eye-eyesight.” Hermione said. “His eyesight really w-was awful!” 

“Probably some overly complicated magical law.” Fred yawned silently, "When Ginny was five, we convinced her that the ghoul in the attic was actually another sibling that had some made up illness, and that she had a sister after all. For a week or so, she would sneak food up to the ghoul and take it toys and books and sit and talk to the wailing entity until mum caught her doing it and naturally she was fuming, but we weren't punished because Ginny told her that it had been nice to have someone to talk to and play with, which now I realise made mum feel guilty, she just told us to include Ron and Ginny more." He closed his eyes for a few seconds. 

“You can go back to bed if you’re tired, Fred.” Hermione said quietly. 

“Not until I’m convinced that you’re alright.” He shook his head. 

“You’re b-being silly.” Hermione’s brow creased slightly, “I’m ok now.” 

“Ok, I’ll go. On one condition. If you’re not asleep in half an hour and you still feel like shit, you come and wake me up.” 

“I’m not going to do that.” Hermione set her jaw, defiantly. 

“Don’t be proud about this. _Please_ , Hermione.” His tone of voice made her look at him, he wasn’t looking at her with pity in his eyes, but genuine concern. 

“A compromise. If I get as upset as I was earlier be-before I go to sleep, I’ll come and wake you up, I’ll jump on the bed if I need to, deal?” 

“Deal.” Fred pushed her hair off her face gently before standing up and crossing to the door. “I hope you sleep soon. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Fred, and thank you. Seriously, you’re incredible.” She smiled at him as he left, before turning onto her side and trying to focus on anything other than how it felt being pressed against Fred’s bare chest. If nothing else, it had certainly taken her mind off Harry. 


	11. It won’t bite you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I may have been super inspired and I may have written 6k words last night.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments! 
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

**19th August 1999**

The following morning, Fred crept around the flat careful to wake neither of the other inhabitants. He drank a cup of tea and ate a banana before leaving Hermione a note, and going down to the shop.

_’My dearest, Hermione,_  
I hope you slept well and that I managed to cheer you up, even if it was just a bit.   
(If in doubt, imagine tiny Ginny trying to befriend an ethereal being, it always works for me.)  
Lee is managing the shop this afternoon so I was wondering if you fancied a trip to Diagon Alley?   
Also Mum has asked if we want to go over for dinner tonight?   
If it’s too much, too soon, let me know! It’s not a problem.  
I’ll be back up around one.  
See you later!  
Your favourite twin, and at this point, probable contender for favourite person ever,  
Frederick G Weasley Esq.  
x’ 

Hermione had hardly slept, but she didn't want to disturb Fred, and truthfully he really had cheered her up, so she saw no reason to wake him again. She flicked through a photo album that Ginny had made for her 19th birthday. It was full of pictures from their time at Hogwarts and at The Burrow and even the summer they spent at Grimmauld Place. Hermione smiled as the people in the photos interacted. Harry looking at Ginny out of the corner of his eye and smiling. Her and Ginny curled up on the sofa at The Burrow drinking hot chocolate and laughing, really laughing. Hermione paused over a photo of Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself. She smiled as she saw Ron's hand tighten on her waist to pull her a little closer, Ginny laughing at Harry who was convinced he had something on his face.

She was the only one left. 

She knew that they'd want her to be happy, and despite a drastic change of plans, for the first time in a long time, she finally felt like she _could_ be happy.

Less than an hour later Teddy was calling for “Myee” and Hermione dragged herself out of bed and crossed the hallway to Teddy’s room. As soon as he saw Hermione he beamed at her.

“Good Morning Teddy!” Hermione plucked him from his crib and changed his nappy before dressing him in a dragon t-shirt and his favourite pink shorts. “Breakfast time!” 

“Yes.” Teddy said. 

Hermione sat him in his high-chair and made him some marmite on toast, making sure to remove the crusts before cutting it up into small pieces. She placed the plate onto the high chair and made her own marmite toast before letting Teddy out of the high chair and finishing her breakfast quickly.

She read Fred’s note and smiled, “Hey Teddy, do you want to go downstairs and see Fred?”

Teddy nodded and turned his hair a fantastic red, not the red of discomfort, but a definite ‘Weasley’ red. “Fed!” 

Hermione picked Teddy up and headed downstairs. Fred was in the middle of serving a customer so she stayed close to the door. The customer noticed though and said, “Mr Weasley, I think your wife needs you.”

Fred looked at the customer like he was insane before turning and seeing Hermione and Teddy. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, interested to see how he’d handle this. 

“Hello, love!” said Fred with a wink. “Mr Lowe, this is Hermione and Teddy.”

“I had no idea you had a son. He looks just like you!” Mr Lowe commented, Fred stifled a laugh and covered it with a small cough. “It’s lovely to meet you Mrs Weasley, and little Teddy too of course. Wait, you’re Hermione, as in Hermione Granger, the war hero?”

Hermione nodded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Lowe. Please, call me Hermione.”

“Oh, Goodness. Please, call me Bryan. Thank you for everything you did for the wizarding world… Hermione.” Mr Lowe seemed suddenly overcome by emotion. 

Fred, sensing that Hermione still didn’t know how to respond to situations like this, especially as now she was the only member of ‘The Golden Trio’ left, printed out a receipt for Mr Lowe and started talking about new products they were getting in soon. Hermione stayed by the door, but didn’t go back upstairs as Fred suspected that she might. When Mr Lowe finally left the shop, after saying a lengthy goodbye to Hermione, she walked over to Fred. 

“Telling people I’m your wife now?” She passed Teddy to him and Fred sat him on the counter.

“You didn’t correct him either, Granger.” Said Fred with a smirk.

“I didn’t want to tarnish your spotless reputation, obviously. Fred Weasley having a child out of wedlock! Shocking!” Hermione looked down at Teddy’s hair, which matched Fred’s perfectly.

“How does it feel to be out of the flat?” Fred handed Teddy a stuffed pygmy puff from under the counter, much to his delight. 

“It’s incredible. Not that your flat-”

“Our flat.” Fred interjected.

“Not that _our_ flat isn’t lovely. But to be able to go outside will be incredible.” She smiled.

“Go on then.”

“What?”

“Go outside. I’ll keep an eye on Teddy. Take as long as you need.” She stared at him, as if she expected him to take it back at any second. 

“Are you sure? We’re going to Diagon Alley later, so I won’t be long. I just want to go and feel the sun on my skin and stand on some grass with bare feet.” Hermione pulled Fred into a tight hug and kissed the top of Teddy's head, before rushing out of the shop.

“Myee go? Go bye?” Teddy looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Yes, but ‘Mione will be back very soon. Until then you have me, ok?”

Teddy tilted his head to one side, “Myee…”

“Fred now.” He picked Teddy up and tickled him which seemed to cheer him up a little bit. Fred felt slightly guilty that Teddy had obviously spent so much time with Hermione that the sight of her leaving the shop was enough to upset him.

“Yes, Fed.” Teddy nodded and clutched the pygmy puff tighter as Fred set him on the floor before crouching down to be at his level.

When Hermione breezed back into the shop fifteen minutes later looking absolutely radiant it was all Fred could do to not stare at her. It felt like she was the only thing in the room for a few seconds, until Teddy screeched, “Myeeeee!” and toddled towards her. She swept him up into her arms and beamed at Fred.

“Somebody missed you.” Fred grinned at her.

“Oh, really? How lovely. And how did Teddy cope?” Hermione laughed.

“I must have married you for your wit, Granger.” He winked at her as the tinkle of a bell indicated that a customer had entered the shop. 

“I’ll leave you to it, _love_.” Hermione emphasised the last word, “See you at one?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, dearest.” Fred grinned and shook his head as Hermione headed back up to the flat.

Several hours later, Fred climbed the stairs to the flat and found Hermione and Teddy curled up on the sofa as she read to him. He took a few moments to take in the scene before they realised he was there. When Hermione looked up, she smiled at him serenely. In all the chaos of the war and the recent tragedies, Fred hadn’t realised that most smiles his friend showed the world were less than genuine. This smile was wide, her eyes shone with the happiness Hermione felt and Fred couldn’t help but smile back.

“Good day at work, honey?” Hermione teased.

“It was until my wife showed up. Such a ball and chain, y’know.”

“Oh, so I’ve heard. Awful know-it-all, swotty, bushy haired thing.” She rolled her eyes.

Fred wasn’t about to listen to Hermione’s self-deprecation. “Intelligent, respectful and charismatic, I think was what you meant. Not to mention courageous, caring and an incredible parent.” 

Hermione pressed her lips together, “Is that what we are? _Parents_?”

“I mean, I never want Teddy to call me ‘ _Dad_ ’, because I’m not his Dad, but I think in a round about way, we _are_ his parents now? In the same way that if Harry and Ginny had adopted him, if anything happened to Andromeda, they would have been his parents because they raised him.” Fred frowned as he tried to verbalise his thought process.

“That makes sense, I think. We’ll be his ‘Mione and Fred, but we’re his parents because we are essentially parenting him, yes?” Fred nodded, “Good, because this could get very complicated. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She bit her lip before saying, “Fred, what if one of us meets someone?”

“Are you actively looking for someone now?” Hermione shook her head vigorously making her curls bounce. “Neither am I, so we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, ok?”

“Ok. I’m glad we’re doing this together though. You’re an excellent parent too, sweetpea.”

“Ugh, _Sweetpea_? Really?” Fred grimaced. 

“Oh I have a lot of these, they're only going to get more disgusting. I spent much more time with Ron and Lavender than I wanted to. I'd quit while you're ahead, Weasley.” Hermione flashed him a grin before picking up Teddy and indicating a strange looking folded object. “It’s a pushchair, Fred. It won’t bite you.”

“Lots of inanimate objects have bitten me, Hermione. I’ll take my chances with this, though. Purely because I don’t think you’d kill me off this soon into the marriage. It would look too suspicious. Now, are you ready, pookie?”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed a handful of floo powder.


	12. I always knew I was contagious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing but I have fun anyway :)
> 
> TW (I guess): Hermione has a panic attack in this chapter, so if that might make you feel not quite happy, maybe give it a miss? I can put a TL;DR at the end of the chapter if anyone needs me to :)

When she and Teddy arrived in George and Angelina’s flat, she waited for Fred to come through before they headed downstairs. He tumbled out gracelessly with a huge grin. George was with a customer but as soon as he saw them, his face lit up. Fred took Teddy from Hermione as she unfolded the pushchair. They strapped him in as he wriggled, screwing up his tiny nose, not used to the sensation.

As soon as he finished with the customer, George flew at her and engulfed her in a hug. “It’s so good to see you, Hermione! It feels like it’s been years.”

“George, it’s good to see you too! Though for me, I suppose if I covered up one of Fred’s ears, I could have seen you all along. I missed a trick there.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh no, it seems like you’ve caught Fred’s warped sense of humour. Have you caught anything else?” He pressed his hand to her forehead as if to check her for a fever. She swatted his hand away and laughed. 

“Thanks, Georgie.” Fred smirked, “I always knew I was contagious. It would explain you at least.”

“You’re both terrible.” Hermione looked from one twin to the other, “It really is so good to see you George. How are you?”

“All the better for seeing you, Hermione.” George grinned. “I'm good. Ang does her best to keep me in line, but I keep her on her toes. Keeping busy with the shop, it’s Fred’s off season, but we’ve been crazy busy since everyone’s home for the holidays.”

“Don’t let us keep you then, you pillock. Mum’s invited us all for dinner at seven if you can tear yourself away from work. We can catch up then.” Fred clapped his brother on the shoulder before pushing the pushchair out of the door into Diagon Alley. 

“Well I never thought I’d see the day when Freddie was domesticated. Good job, Granger.”

“He took to it surprisingly well. No coercion needed at all. It really is good to see you. I’ll see you later George.” She waved before leaving the shop. Fred stood outside with an expectant look on his face. “Just talking about how domesticated you are now, pumpkin.”

“This is going to be a thing now isn’t it?” Fred laughed.

“You started it!” Hermione followed Fred as he led them to Flourish and Blotts. “You... you know that you don’t have to come in if you don’t want to.”

“There’s a new book on medicinal potions that I’d quite like to buy, don’t worry I won’t distract you in your place of worship.” Fred gave an exaggerated swoop of his arm in the direction of the door.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just didn’t want you to be bored.” Hermione said indignantly.

“Well, oh wonderful light of my life, I don’t think there’s any danger of any of us being bored. Do you?” Fred winked at her before opening the door with a wave of his hand and pushing Teddy into the shop. Hermione laughed softly at the absurdity of this situation. “Are you coming?”

She followed him into the shop and looked around. It had been a while since she’d had the need to visit and it was good to be back. 

“Take as long as you need. I’ll entertain Ted.” Hermione’s face visibly softened which gave Fred a strange feeling in his stomach that were definitely not butterflies. Fred Weasley did not get butterflies. “Go!”

“You’re wonderful, you know that?” Hermione touched his arm lightly, “Thank you.”

As she walked away, Fred let out the breath he was holding. He headed to the children’s section, picking out several books for Teddy; one about dragons, one about quidditch and two about magical creatures in general. He looked down into the pushchair to find Teddy asleep. He smiled softly at the sight, before gently heading to the section on medicinal magic and potions.

Hermione felt completely overwhelmed in the familiar shop. The owner had changed the layout, and she found herself in the Gilderoy Lockhart section when she really wanted books on how to raise a tiny wizard and magical education. Fred found her wandering empty handed and frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

“I can’t find anything. It’s all changed around and I feel strange. I can’t- I don’t- My chest feels odd. I don’t-” Her breathing had sped up and she felt her chest tightening. "I don't know what-"

“Maybe this was too much for today. You’ve been cooped up for more than a month. This is a lot all at once. Shit. Sorry. I should have-" He looked down at Teddy to make sure he was still asleep, "Do you want to go home?” Hermione shrugged, “Ok, what were you looking for book-wise?” She told him, in between deep breaths. He wrapped his hand around her wrist gently. “Take Teddy, go and sit on a bench outside. I’ll find some books for you and I’ll be with you in less than ten minutes. Think about if you want to go home, if you do, it’s not a problem. Try and focus on your breathing, when you breathe out try and make it twice as long as you breathed in for. Shit I don't know if I'm explaining this right. Or- Or count the bricks in the wall or how many freckles you have on your arm… Well that won’t really work for you will it?” He chuckled, brandishing a freckly arm.

Hermione stared up at him, already feeling the anxiety fading. She nodded. She didn’t need to say anything, Fred appeared to know and understand what she was going through right now which, while intriguing, was also very worrying. 

“Go.” He let go of her wrist and let her take charge of the pushchair. She smiled at him, though her eyes were still somewhat manic.

She made her way outside quickly and parked Teddy in front of her on a bench in the sun. She focused on her breathing trying to regulate it to a point where she didn’t feel like she was gasping for air. Teddy, thankfully, remained asleep, and she took the time to look at the small child. He already looked so much like Remus, Hermione wondered if Teddy would have full metamorphagus abilities or just some. If he'd ever hate the fact that he looked so much like the father he never got to know and morph that face away, or if he'd ever try and make himself look more like her or Fred once he learned that they weren't his biological parents. She shook her head trying to get rid of the rushing train of irrational thought, then brushed a silvery white curl off Teddy's face and sighed as he smiled in his sleep. 

“How are you feeling?” Fred appeared moments later with a large bag of books.

“Better. Thank you. I don't know what came over me, sorry.” She blushed. “How did you know what to do?”

“Don't apologise. I- It’s what Georgie helped me with after the war. He didn’t see Ron… It affected us differently.” Fred sat down beside her, “I didn’t leave the flat for weeks after. I didn’t even go down to the shop or to dinner at home. I shut down.” He didn’t look at her but seemed focused on a point somewhere in the middle of the road. “Every time I even thought about leaving the flat I would get this sinking feeling, then a feeling that’s almost like homesickness and then my chest would be tight and I couldn’t breathe and I’d lock myself in my room and just wait for it to go. Angelina had started to train as a healer and told George that it sounded like agoraphobia and panic attacks, so naturally George hit the books and the two things that really worked for me were the breathing thing and grounding, which is where you focus on something specific around you.”

“You think I just had a panic attack?” Hermione’s jaw dropped.

“Maybe.” Fred really wanted to put his arm around her, to comfort her in some way, but he refrained. He didn’t know how she’d react to being touched while in this anxious state.

“The breathing thing was difficult but it definitely helped. I thought a lot about Teddy too which also kind of helped.” She leant her head against his shoulder, “Thank you for knowing what to do.”

“You’re more than welcome. I’m glad I could help.” He leant his cheek against the top of her head and smiled. “How are you feeling about staying out or going home?”

“I think I’d like to stay out, even if it’s just for a little while.” 

“Can I tempt you with a butterbeer in The Leaky Cauldron?” 

“Fred, we have Teddy with us.” Hermione sat up and looked at him, “Do they even allow children?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find out.

The Leaky Cauldron, as it happened, _did_ allow children, and as Fred and Hermione enjoyed a butterbeer, Teddy continued to sleep. Several people they had known at school waved at them in greeting and it wasn’t until she was at the bar, buying a second round that an unpleasantly familiar face stepped in that Hermione’s face fell. Cormac McLaggen.

He grinned at Hermione before crossing to the bar where she stood.

“Granger, long time no see.” McLaggen crooned. 

“Yes, it has been a while.” Hermione admitted.

“What have you been up to? Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, despite Hermione already holding two drinks.

“I work at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade now, and no thank you Cormac, I’ve just bought these.”

“Are you here with someone?” He draped an arm lazily around her shoulder, “I hope I’m not interrupting a date. Though I always thought we’d make an excellent couple, you know? Plus I work for The Daily Prophet now so you wouldn’t even need to work at all, never mind in a… shop.” He wrinkled his nose.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Fred with panicked eyes. He had been watching the situation unfold but didn’t want to intervene in case it was someone Hermione liked or was interested in. Teddy had woken up and was currently being entertained by Fred making a straw turn into various animal shapes. He immediately saw the look in her eyes and moved Teddy from his lap to his hip and crossed to the bar.

“You ok, love? I thought you’d been gone a while.” Fred pretended to notice Cormac for the first time. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Fred Weasley.” 

He held out a hand which McLaggen shook reluctantly, “Cormac McLaggen. I remember you from Hogwarts.”

“Well we did go out with a bang. Pretty sure we're going to be included in the next edition of 'Hogwarts: A History'.” Fred grinned at Hermione. “You coming back with those drinks angel? I’m rather thirsty.”

“Myeeeee.” Teddy reached out for Hermione. She set the drinks on the bar and, extracting herself from McLaggen's arm, took Teddy from Fred, who in turn picked up the drinks. Cormac’s face was a picture as the toddler nuzzled into Hermione’s shoulder, his hair turning a soft yellow.

“It's ok, Teddy. I've got you." She kissed the top of his head, "I'm just coming now, poppet. Glad you’re well, Cormac.” Hermione swiftly followed Fred back to their table. “Thanks, he’s always been such a wanker.”

“McLaggen? Isn’t that the guy you confunded to get Ron on the quidditch team?” Hermione felt herself blush.

“I didn’t … I mean, well, yes. But in addition in securing your brother a place on the team, Cormac has always been grating, it was an act of social justice.” She laughed as Teddy almost poked her in the eye. “Teddy did you not just hear about what I do to boys who don’t behave?”

Teddy looked at her as shrewdly as a child of that age physically can before grinning and muttering, “My Myee.”. He settled against her and his eyes slowly drooped and she looked up to see Fred’s face surely mirroring her own. Pure adoration for this tiny colourful human.


	13. You smell so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and thank you so much for everyone who has taken the time to comment and/or leave kudos.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

**1st September 1999**

Fred, Hermione and Teddy made it to dinner twice a week at The Burrow, and Mrs Weasley was more than happy to look after Teddy for the one day every week that required Fred and Hermione to be working at the shop at the same time. Hermione was surprised by how much she enjoyed working with Fred. She had expected to be stocking shelves or serving customers, but Fred had told her that _anyone_ could do those jobs, and that with her brain and history of having a ‘curious-to-the-point-of-bordering-on-bloody-reckless’ nature he wanted her working in product development.

She’d already helped improve the skiving snack boxes, (‘Not that I agree with their purpose, Fred.’) and insisted on the removal of any love potion products from the shelves, (‘Let’s see how much you like them after I slip one into everyone’s drink at dinner on Sunday.’). She really was enjoying her time at the shop, but what she lived for was the time that the three of them spent together in the evenings. When she had determinedly and eloquently announced that she had no desire to have children as a ten year old upon meeting her wailing infant cousin for the first time, her mum had told her that nothing compared to the bond a parent and child have, and that she might change her mind some day.

It had still only been a matter of weeks and she knew that her mum had been right. Teddy made her so proud every day, and she loved him unconditionally. She also enjoyed the time that she and Fred spent together. They read, they talked about any subject under the sun comfortably, they cared for Teddy together. Hermione was definitely starting to realise that the feelings she had entertained as a temporary thing a while ago, were proving not to be so temporary. She still repressed them to the best of her ability, though.

It had just turned September when Fred found Hermione alone on the sofa after work. He stopped before calling out his usually cheery greeting of “Home, I’m honey!”.

“Alright, ‘Mione?” He asked softly. 

She nodded shakily, “I asked if your mum would have Teddy this afternoon. He’s fine.”

“I’m sure _he_ is. Not so sure about you though.” He kicked off his shoes and sat next to her on the sofa. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks, Fred. I _feel_ like shit.” She almost laughed, but it came out sounding more like a sigh. “I think- I think I had another panic attack.”

“This afternoon?” 

“Just after you left.” She still hadn’t looked at him.

“You should have sent a patronus or something. I’d have come up.” Fred knew that he would have. It could be the busiest day of the year in the shop but if Hermione or Teddy needed him, that’s where he needed to be.

“I knew you’d be busy. I managed.” 

“Hermione. If you need me, you tell me. That’s how this works. I was downstairs the whole time and I could have been up here with you, or even just looking after Ted.” He reached towards her hand slowly, and when she didn’t flinch he took it in his. “We’re a team. You always tell me that when I’m first out of bed if Teddy cries in the night. We’re a team. We tackle this stuff together.”

“It’s just a strange feeling not going back to school today and not being with… them.” Hermione squeezed his hand gently, “Not that your company is bad, of course, but-”

“I could never hope to even come close to the bond you three had, and I’m not going to try. I’d forgotten the relevance of the date, if I’m honest. I should have known. I’m sorry.” He let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. She rested her forehead against his chest as he stroked small circles into her back. “I know it doesn’t compare, but the first September that George and I didn’t go back to Hogwarts felt strange. Regardless of who is or isn’t still around, Hogwarts was your home for so long and it would be normal to feel odd anyway. How you’re feeling is completely rational.”

“You’re right. I wish you’d stop being right. Being the clever one is supposed to be my thing.”

“You’ll be pranking me next.” He felt her laugh against his chest before pulling away slightly.

“I’m the brains behind the ‘Shuffling Shortbread’ I’ll have you know.” She laughed again. “Sorry to put a downer on your day.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Now, we’ll go and pick up Ted in a few hours but first, come with me.” He held out his hand and led her back downstairs and into the workroom. He held up a small, white disk that looked almost like a mint.

“What is it?” She looked at it dubiously.

“‘Memory Mint’, it basically makes you daydream one of your happiest memories. I figured you might be able to make good use of it. It’s still in the testing phase but the only issue George and Lee had with the last batch was a euphoria lasting a few hours afterwards, and I don’t see that as such a bad thing right now. You in?” He held one out to her and also picked up one for himself.

“I feel like I shouldn’t be, but you’re right. Ok.” She nodded and took the mint between her fingers. “How does it-?”

“Don’t chew it. It’ll dissolve slowly in your mouth, the memory will last as long as the mint does.” He popped his into his mouth and sunk into a chair. She sat down on the floor and eyed the mint suspiciously before slowly putting it in her mouth.

_Fred laughed from across the workroom, but this was a different Fred. He was wearing a teal shirt today, but the Fred before her was dressed in magenta. She realised that this was considered one of her happiest memories and her stomach twisted. She’d expected something with Harry and Ron, or even Ginny, and while she wasn’t disappointed, she felt that Fred had intended her to have a throwback to her best friends today._

_The memory Hermione turned around, hair twice as big as usual. “May I help you, Frederick?”_

_“Bloody hell, you look like a lion.” He tried to stop laughing, “I don’t mean to laugh at your hair, but it looks phenomenal like that.”_

_“Yeah, phenomenal. That’s why I keep it tied up most of the time.” Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the cauldron._

_“I mean it, love. I think your hair is wonderful, and right now you are a living breathing Gryffindor lion, and I love it.” He smirked at her from the workbench he was perched on. “How’s the potion coming along?”_

_As those words left his mouth, the potion bubbled over, splashing onto Hermione, and then onto Fred when he rushed to help. He extinguished the fire under the cauldron quickly but it was too late, both Fred and Hermione stared at one another before Hermione blurted out. “I think the freckles across your nose are really cute.” She gasped and covered her mouth._

_“Well at least we- When you concentrate really hard, you stick your tongue between your teeth, and I doubt I’ve seen anyone look prettier ever.” He paused flushing slightly, “At least we know it works.”_

_“Complimentary Confectionary. Perhaps a little too strong? You. You’re so strong. Emotionally as well as physically. I just-” She took a deep breath and tried to swallow down the rest of the statement, “I just wish we’d have become closer sooner.”_

_“Me too, love. Though I can remember the first time I wished you as close to me as you were to Ron.”_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, she’d heard this enough times. “Let me guess, when you saw me walk down the staircase at the Yule Ball?”_

_Fred shook his head, “When you told us we wouldn’t be able to enter the Triwizard Tournament. You sat there with your book, rolling your eyes and it was just quintessentially you. Of course you looked stunning in your dress and with your hair all smooth and slicked down but that’s not the real you. You are more than books, you’re more than simply being clever. You are one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met, myself included.” He winked at her. “Yet you continue to be the most caring, empathetic and kind-hearted person I’ve ever had the pleasure to know.”_

_“Fred…”_

_“I’m not done. You are this wonderfully gifted, beautiful, young witch and you have had some of the most awful things possible happen to you, and you just power through. You are strong. You are resilient. I know there are difficult days, and there probably always will be, but I am so, so proud to know you and have you in my life, Hermione.” She pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso._

_“You smell like spearmint. You smell so good.” She sighed._

Hermione blinked and saw a teal clad Fred grinning at her. “How was it?”

“It was lovely.” She smiled, “You remember a few weeks ago when the Complimentary Confectionary exploded and you told me the first time you wished I was as close to you as I was to Ron? I never told you the first time I wished that.” She paused, “My second year, when the Slytherins stole the quidditch pitch to train Malfoy and then he called me a mudblood.” She looked down at her left arm instinctively. “George and Wood had to bodily restrain you, and you didn’t even really know me. To you I was just this little frizzy nobody who was friends with your little brother, and yet you were ready to jump in and stop Malfoy. Of course Ron was your brother and you were friends with Harry through Quidditch, but we really had no reason to be close.”

“I was just looking out for you.” Fred laughed, “Is that what you went back to? Malfoy calling you a mudblood? It didn’t work?”

“No it did.” She smiled bashfully, “It was the memory of the speech you gave me after the potion exploded.”

“Well, I didn’t expect that.” Fred blinked at her, “I went back to the time in the Leaky the first time we went to Diagon Alley together. I was expecting quidditch or the shop or something.”

“Maybe it only works on recent memories?” Hermione ventured.

“George and Lee have tried several and they've mostly been at school or about the shop.” Fred shrugged, “I’ll feedback to them, though. How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit odd, but better. Thank you.”


	14. Uncle Charlie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your lovely comments <3

**31st October 1999**

“Happy Halloween, oh wondrous light of my life!” Fred sauntered into the kitchen, pulling a garish orange shirt over his head.

“I see you’ve decided to dress as a pumpkin, pumpkin. Very scary.” Hermione smirked.

“Any plans to relive your first polyjuice experience? I think you’d make a ravishing cat.” Fred dodged the tea towel that she threw at him.

“I’ve decided to dress up as a witch.” Hermione smiled innocently.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Fred groaned.

“I plan to have lots of fun.” Hermione cast a silent, wandless rictumsepmra on Fred who shrieked, waking Teddy. “Oops. Witch.” She shrugged.

Fred rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a fuchsia haired Teddy who was babbling to himself. He handed him to Hermione as he began making breakfast for all of them.

“Good Morning, Ted. You ok?” Hermione smiled as Teddy cuddled into her.

“Myee.” He sighed. “Hi!”

“Hi!” Hermione beamed down at Teddy as he yanked on one of her curls playfully, “What have we said about hair pulling?”

“No…” Teddy mumbled.

“Good boy, Ted. Are you excited to go and see Molly and Arthur today? Uncle Charlie’s coming to see you.” Hermione tickled him and laughed as he squirmed.

“Molly. Yes. Fur.”

“Arthur.” Hermione tried again.

“Fur!” Teddy said indignantly.

“Close enough, Ted.” Fred put down a bowl on Teddy’s high chair and placed him into the seat. Teddy fed himself the porridge, getting less than half of it all over his face, which, for Teddy, was impressive. “Uncle Charlie?”

“Tonks and Charlie were close, I figured he probably would have been Uncle Charlie regardless.” She smiled up at Fred, “Not to mention they both have a real thing for dragons. Teddy’s going to have a great day!”

“True, true.” Fred nodded slowly.

“Are you excited to go to Diagon Alley today?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be great to have a full day in the shop down there. Lee said he’ll come up this afternoon to help, but you shouldn’t be too busy this morning. Most people will have come in yesterday.” He swallowed a mouthful of tea, “Will you be ok, this morning on your own?”

“I’ll be fine, love.” She smiled at him, “Go have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

***

Hermione sat at the table, swirling the last mouthful of tea around the bottom of her cup. She heard Fred’s door creak open slowly and quickly flicked off the kitchen light. 

“Your door’s open, Hermione. Nice try though.” Fred flicked the light back on as Hermione rested her forehead on the table. “Can’t sleep?”

“I tried but my brain just wouldn’t shut off.” She laughed softly as he patted the back of her head.

“More tea, then?” He filled the kettle and set it to boil before taking her mug. “Anything I can help with?”

“I just feel like… it’s been almost four months, and it feels like we’ve been doing this for years.” She sat up, “I know that sounds stupid.”

“No, you’re not wrong.” He leant against the counter and stared at her, “How long have you not been sleeping well for?”

“About a week. I usually get at least an hour or two eventually.” She shrugged. 

“Yes, but I know that I don’t need to tell you that an hour or two of sleep does not a healthy lifestyle make.” He poured the hot water in their cups. 

“I’m well aware of that. Short of taking a sleeping draught, what can I do?” 

“What’s keeping you up? What’s worrying you?” He sat down next to her and put his hand on her back.

“I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed. I had this idea of what my life would be like after I left school, and obviously I don’t begrudge Teddy or you anything, but I have this real nagging ‘What If’ every time I try to relax.” She sighed, “What happens when Teddy goes to school and I have been working here for three years? Will I want to leave? Will I be able to leave? What happens the next time someone asks one of us… let’s face it, asks _you_ out and you say yes? Are you going to tell them that you have a pseudo wife and son at home? We haven’t been in the Prophet yet, but it’s only a matter of time before they do a piece on us and then everyone will know our business and-” Fred pressed one of his fingers to Hermione’s lips, cutting her off.

“You don’t need to worry about any of that yet. There’s no point.” He chuckled, “Pseudo wife and son?”

“What do you call it?” She frowned.

“I have…a Hermione and a Teddy.”

“And when they ask you who we are?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“It was tricky to explain. It’s only been the once, and it was only a few weeks after you both moved in. I definitely butchered the explanation but luckily I wasn't interested in her so it was a good thing, I suppose.” Fred pushed a stray curl off Hermione’s face. “I don’t think I have time to date anyone, anyway, even if I wanted to. Too busy with my pseudo marriage, you know?”

Hermione laughed softly, “Don’t let us hold you back, princess.”

They sat in silence for a while, Fred drawing small circles on Hermione’s back as she slowly leant into him. “Tell me about Charlie and Tonks.”

“The summer before we started Hogwarts she pretty much spent the whole summer at home with us. Ginny was ecstatic to have another girl around, as you’d expect. She always had time for Ginny. She’d turn her hair the exact shade of Ginny’s and the two of them would sit and talk for hours. She’d make Charlie include Ginny when we played quidditch. She was just great. We were all convinced that her and Charlie were… y’know, but Charlie insisted that she was just his friend. They started going out within weeks of that.”

_Fred and George had tipped Charlie and Tonks off about the secret passageway between the castle and Honeydukes, though refused to tell either of them how they’d come to find it, and naturally Tonks and Charlie decided they were going to make the most of it._

_“Charlie?” A voice called out from some distance, it was one of the twins. He groaned and pulled away from her._

_“This had better be good.” Charlie muttered, turning to face his approaching brother._

_“Fred fell off his broom, he’s in the hospital wing. He’s broken his leg in over twenty places and Madame Pomfrey has him in a magically induced coma to help with the pain and I know you’re busy and I don’t know if you need to come and see him but I thought you’d like to know, maybe.” he babbled._

_Charlie looked at him to see if he could detect any hint of a lie. “Are you serious?” The twin nodded up at his older brother as he narrowed his eyes. “What were you doing?”_

_“Flint dared him to fly around the whomping willow six times, he made it four times and then it got him.”_

_“The Whomping Willow?! Merlin.” Charlie set off down the passageway leaving Tonks with his brother._

_“Funny…” she said, in mock puzzlement. “Fred’s broken his leg but he appears to be stood right in front of me.”_

_“How do you do that?!” The younger boy asked._

_“Magic.” She stuck her tongue out and followed Charlie, Fred tagging along behind her. “So why the change of face? Or, name, I guess?”_

_“McGonagall told Georgie that if he had another accident on his broom that he’d be banned from Quidditch for a month.” Fred told her, “And he’s really a good flyer, he just loses focus sometimes.”_

_“That’s easy enough to work on. If I can make it onto the house team, there’s no way the two of you won’t get on next year. Especially with Phillips and Kay leaving this year. I reckon you’d be great beaters!” She looked down at the first year, noticing for the first time that he was now almost the same height as her. “George will be just fine, and your secret’s safe with me.”_

_“Thanks.” Fred mumbled as they exited the passageway and made their way to the hospital wing. Percy was busy fussing over George. Charlie, sat next to Percy, was grumbling about the frequency of their hospital wing visits since the twins had started Hogwarts a year ago. ‘Fred’ looked pale, despite Madame Pomfrey’s insistence that he would be fine once he awoke._

_Charlie nodded for Tonks to come over to him and she perched herself precariously on his knee, resting her head against his shoulder. His fingers traced patterns up her side as the four of them talked about Quidditch to lighten the mood. Fred figured that she would be an acceptable addition to the family, unlike Charlie’s last girlfriend Freya, who seemed to dislike everything about Charlie that made him Charlie._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley rushed into the hospital wing, “Poppy, you’ve got Fred in here?” Arthur asked. Madame Pomfrey showed them over to the bed where George was lying. Tonks tried to get up, conscious of his parents seeing them. He shook his head and pulled her back down. Molly raised her eyebrows as she saw the lilac haired girl she was so accustomed to as Charlie’s “friend, and that’s it mum!” sat on his lap. However, her other son was lying in a hospital bed in a coma, which she knew was probably more pressing._

_“Any updates?” She asked Madame Pomfrey._

_“I should be able to wake him up within an hour or two, he will still be in a lot of pain for a day or two, lots of nasty breaks, but he’ll be fine after that.” She said as if it were the most normal thing in the world._

_Charlie pulled Tonks closer to him, resting his head against hers, his fingers still drawing intricate lines across her ribs. “Charlie, Tonks.” Molly greeted them, “Were you ever planning to tell us Charlie?”_

_Charlie blushed slightly, “Yes of course I was, it’s just very new, right love?” Tonks nodded and Mrs Weasley beamed at them._

_“Welcome to the family, dear.”_


	15. This Fine Bonfire Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the amount of time it's taken for this update, having a bit of a personal upheaval at the moment but getting back into writing is a big priority!
> 
> As always I own nothing except a really cute cup with a unicorn on :)

**November 5th 1999**

Charlie bounced Teddy on his knee before pretending to drop him, causing the toddler to squeal. Hermione poked her head in from the kitchen.

“Please still have Teddy in one piece by the time your brother gets home.” She laughed. Charlie, as predicted, had bonded with Teddy and had spent the last few days looking after him so that Fred and Hermione could both work in the run up to Bonfire Night.

Right on cue, Fred strolled through the front door. “Ah Charles, how good of you to join us on this fine Bonfire Night.” He grinned at his brother, bowing deeply. 

Charlie looked down at Teddy and said, “I’m here for you, not for him, don’t worry Ted.” Teddy giggled uproariously as Charlie tickled him.

“Get everything finished, love?” Hermione asked, leaning on the kitchen doorframe.

“Yeah, got a surprise for you later too!” His eyes glinted mischievously.

“Why does that terrify me?” She rolled her eyes as she went back into the kitchen and finished preparing dinner for the four of them.

“Got a surprise for her, have you? I’m sure you have.” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Not you too? You’re as bad as mum!” Fred ran a hand through his hair, “It’s not like that, it’s just a gesture.”

“Of course it is.” Charlie chuckled to himself. He set Teddy down on the floor and turned to his brother, “If you like her you should do something about it.”

“Who said anything about me-”

“Do you?” Charlie’s eyes bored into him.

“That’s not the point!” Fred hissed, “We have to raise Teddy together. It can’t get weird. We're friends and I love living with her and Teddy.” 

Charlie laughed, but said nothing as Hermione reappeared levitating an enormous cottage pie and four plates. 

***

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Hermione still looked unsure as Charlie headed towards the fireplace with Teddy on one hip and a huge bag of ‘essentials’ on the other.

“You haven’t had a night off in months. Of course I’m sure.” He grinned at his brother who shook his head in response. “We’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. Plus Freddie here has a nice surprise for you, so what kind of brother would I be if I didn't help out?” He threw the floo powder into the grate and was gone before Hermione could protest again.

Fred looked at her, she looked thoroughly panicked. “Hey, he’ll be fine. Charlie’s great with him.” She nodded at him, finally relaxing slightly. “Would the surprise distract you?”

“I don’t know, it’s a surprise.” She smiled.

“Follow me.” He opened the door and started down the stairs. She cautiously followed him down to the workroom. “Just need to pick up something from in here.” He slung a bag over his shoulder before holding out a hand. They apparated before Hermione could ask anything.

“The Shrieking Shack? We live fifteen minutes away, we could just have walked here.” Hermione laughed, running a hand over the dust laden piano. 

“Where’s the fun in that? No element of surprise at all.” He shrugged the bag off his shoulder and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, two mugs, a blanket, several plush cushions and a box branded with the shop’s logo. 

Before long he and Hermione had settled on the blanket, shoulder to shoulder, each with some firewhiskey in a mug. Fred opened the box and the room came alive with fireworks. The sparks formed a small Hermione, a small Harry and a small Ron fighting off a troll, obviously what it looked like in Fred’s imagination. Not quite an accurate representation of the girls’ bathroom, but accurate enough for Hermione to have questions. The three went on to defeat dementors, spiders and Umbridge. They then performed a strange Irish jig, hugged and exploded into crimson and gold sparks. 

“Well?” Fred looked over at her nervously and was shocked to see tears rolling down Hermione’s cheeks.

“That was so lovely. Thank you so much.” Hermione sniffed. “I’m also impressed at your knowledge of the girls’ bathroom.”

Fred chuckled, “At least I didn’t brew polyjuice potion in there.” 

“You never finished your story about Charlie and Tonks.” Hermione seemed adamant to change the subject and stem the flow of tears that continued to fall.

“I suppose I didn’t. Well, they were together for a good few years, until Charlie decided to go to Romania. She wanted to give the distance a go, it’s not like she couldn’t apparate there all the time. I don’t know why he said no. I know he was worried about her being an Auror. I overheard him talking to Bill about it. Merlin knows why, Bill wasn’t exactly good at holding down relationships before Fleur, bit of a player, but yeah, he basically said that he didn’t want to live each day worried that she might not come home. It’s stupid really, the idiot works with dragons.” Fred paused, “He really loved her.” 

They both finished their fourth firewhiskey in silence and Fred topped them both up. Hermione was starting to feel more than a little tipsy but continued to drink the fiery liquid.

“How did he react to her and Remus being together?” Hermione asked.

“He was devastated. He came to the shop and George and I had to calm him down. I think he always thought that one day they’d end up back together, when the circumstances were right. That they were destined to be together. Once he got over it, he was glad that she had someone who made her happy. I think it was nice for Professor Lupin too, to have someone after he lost Sirius. After they both lost Sirius, I guess. That's a bit strange...” 

“What about you?” Hermione could feel her cheeks heating up. She hadn’t meant to ask the question but it had just come out. 

“What about me?” Fred looked confused.

“Bill has Fleur, Charlie lost the love of his life, George has Angelina. Even Ron and Ginny had…” She shook her head, “I don’t really know what I’m asking.”

“For about a year I dated Alicia, you remember her?” Hermione nodded. Alicia had been two years above her at Hogwarts, but everybody knew of her, her flawless olive skin and perfect dark curls were something Hermione had been deeply envious of even from first year. “But I couldn’t inflict what was going on in my head on someone else. We’d lost Ron and I was a mess. She’d tell me that it would be ok and wanted me to drink cheering draughts every day. I tried to be a good boyfriend, to be a good person, and I just lost my way a bit. I broke up with her a couple of weeks before you and Teddy arrived.” Fred closed his eyes, “I don’t think I’m cut out for that stuff. I’ve lost too much, and finding someone who can actually understand what that’s like…”

Hermione suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. It would be so easy to just lean over and snog him senseless. She had to stop herself and instead settled for wrapping her arms around Fred and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Well until you find someone who can understand, I’m here. I get it, and I'm here, okay?” She pulled away and smiled at him. He looked away for a few moments before turning back to her and pressing his lips to hers.


	16. Ready Teddy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hermione sat alone in her room, knees drawn up to her chest. Moments after kissing her, Fred had muttered something about needing to talk to George and apparated away. She shrank down Fred’s provisions and after waiting a while to make sure he definitely wasn’t coming back, apparated home. The flat seemed very big and empty without Fred or Teddy, not to mention deathly quiet. She realised suddenly that all the people that she would have confided in about this were dead and she burst into tears. She debated owling Neville or Luna but they’d never had that kind of relationship and she didn’t want their first experience of her needing boy advice to be over Fred. 

Fred apparated into George’s flat to find him with his fiancee on the sofa. They both jumped and George was about to berate his brother for showing up unannounced when he saw Fred’s face. He looked over to Angelina who understood instantly that they needed to talk in private. As she stood up to go to their room, she patted Fred on the arm in support. Angelina was one of the kindest, most empathetic people that Fred knew. She always knew when the twins needed to talk alone, or even just have some alone time and she fully supported and endorsed it. There really was no-one else that Fred would rather have as a future sister-in-law.

“What did you do?” George asked quietly.

“I kissed her.” 

“Fred, we talked about this.” George hissed. 

“I know, I couldn’t help it. It just happened. Ugh! I sound like a walking cliché.” Fred was pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. “It’s bonfire night, so I made her a firework story of her, Ron and Harry and we were just talking afterwards and we talked about Alicia and I said that it’s difficult to find someone who understands, and then I realised that nobody understands better than Hermione. She’s lost more than we have. She told me that she’d be there for me until I find someone who understands and she kissed the side of my head and I just… I just kissed her.”

“And then?” George asked.

“And then I told her I had to talk to you and left.” Fred sank down onto the sofa with his head in his hands.

“You left?” George stared at his brother in disbelief, “Did she kiss you back?”

Fred nodded, “It was phenomenal. I’m pretty sure I’ve buggered it all up though.”

“I know you like her, but you both have to raise Teddy for the next sixteen and a half years. What if it doesn’t work out?” George looked genuinely perplexed.

“I have to nip this in the bud, don’t I?” Fred shook his head slowly, “I don’t know if I can.”

“Why not just put it on hold until you can both deal with it? Like when Teddy’s a bit older? I don’t know.” George sighed, “You just couldn’t wait?”

“I told you, it just happened!” Fred snapped, “I didn’t plan this.”

“You did plan a special surprise for her though? I also seem to remember someone having a little crush on her while we were at Grimmauld Place and-”

“Every day, she looks after a toddler who isn’t hers, and lives a life that she would never have chosen, because someone decided it was a great idea to kill off three lots of people who should have cared for Teddy. She has no choice. She is stuck with him and she is stuck with me, so yeah, I wanted to do something nice for her, because I appreciate her. I love spending time with her, but I don’t want her to do it because she has to.”

The twins sat in silence for a few minutes before Fred stood up. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ve no idea.” Fred apparated back to the flat. Hermione’s door was shut and her light was off. He took himself off to bed, miserably.

***

The following morning Fred awoke feeling like he hadn’t slept at all. He could hear Hermione in the kitchen, talking to Teddy, whom Charlie had clearly brought back. He left his room and prepared for Hermione’s wrath.

“Good morning.” He croaked, from the doorway. She said nothing, “Look, Hermione, about last night…”

“It’s fine. Let's pretend it never happened.” Hermione shot him an almost genuine smile and then went back to preparing Teddy’s breakfast.

“Oh, ok. Yeah, ok.” Fred stammered. “Sleep well?” The icy glare he got in response told him that was an idiotic question. 

“I’m going to take Teddy to St Mungos this afternoon for a checkup.” She paused, “Would you like to come?” 

“Of course I would. What time? We’ve got more than enough staff in today so I can pop off for a few hours. Maybe we could grab some lunch somewhere or…”

“Sounds good.” Hermione lifted Teddy out of his highchair and sighed, “I wish we could take you to Muggle places, Ted, but they’d have way too many questions about your hair.” 

“Do you think it’s possible to make a product that would stop him morphing temporarily?” Fred mused.

“I’m sure it could be done, I’m not sure how ethical it would be though.” She bounced Teddy gently on her hip. “You’ll get the hang of controlling it soon, anyway, won’t you Ted?” 

“Yeah!” Teddy wrapped his arms around Hermione’s neck and kissed her on the cheek. “Myee sad?”

“‘Mione’s happy. ‘Mione’s got Teddy.”

“And Fred.” He regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

“His appointment is at 12:30 so I’m planning to floo at 12:15.” Fred nodded before heading downstairs to the shop.

***

At 12:14 there was still no sign of Fred and Hermione was trying to help Teddy put his shoes on the right feet, while juggling seven medical forms, a cup of tea and her wand. Fred strode through the door almost colliding with her. They both froze, mere inches apart. Hermione refused to make eye contact with him and forced herself to step back.

“I thought you might not be coming.” She said, quietly.

“Sorry I got caught up with a customer who thinks that we should bring back the love potions and I had to make all of your valid points to her. Turned out she had a thing for her married neighbour. You were definitely right about the potions!”

“I know.” She nodded. “Are you ready Teddy?” 

“Ready Teddy!” Teddy was by her side instantly. She picked him up, ignoring Fred’s offer to carry him. “Grab the pushchair if you want to be useful.”

 

***

“I don’t want to pretend it never happened. Today has been horrible.” Fred sighed, “I want to talk about it.”

Hermione looked up from her book, “What specifically would you like to talk about? You kissing me, or the part where you left, seconds later to presumably get George’s opinion?”

“Well when you word it that way.” He shook his head, “I wanted to kiss you, I _want_ to kiss you. Have done for a while.” Hermione continued to stare at him, “I just worry. What happens if I keep kissing you and then eventually it doesn’t work out? We have to raise Teddy, and I’d hate to do that apart.”

“So you’re saying that Teddy has to come first.” Hermione nodded.

“For now, at least. Maybe when he’s a bit older and can understand… I don’t know.” Fred sighed, “I just don’t want you to think that it’s because of you, because it isn’t.”

“Thank you for explaining.” Her lips were still pressed tightly together. “I wanted to kiss you too, for what it’s worth.”

“While we were staying at Grimmauld Place I was- I had- I really liked you.” Fred stuttered. Hermione looked up from her book again. “I apparated places I thought you’d be, mostly because you were so fiery when you got annoyed at it making you jump. You were increasingly into Ron though, so I made myself get over it.”

“You made me angry on purpose?” Hermione realised that she had instinctively moved closer to Fred and blushed slightly.

“Sorry, I found it really hot. I was 17.” Fred grinned. “Let’s just give it some time and see what happens? Let’s see how we feel at the end of the year.”

“You’re right.” Hermione sighed. She put her book down and stood up, “I’m going to bed, but Fred, I found some incredible places to hide in that house and you found me in all of them. I started looking forward to your visits, you know? There was this tiny closet and I spent several days in there, hoping you’d find me. Small space, close quarters. It was very obvious of me. You never did find me though.” She sighed again. “You also stopped seeking me out after that. I missed it. I missed you.”

“Hermione, I-”

“It doesn’t matter, though. I guess I’m trying to say that I hope we don’t miss another opportunity.” She smiled, “Goodnight, Fred.”

“Goodnight, love.”


	17. I'm very charming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst haha, sorry.
> 
> It will get happier at some point, I promise.
> 
> As always, I own nothing recognisable.

A sense of normalcy had almost resumed by the start of December. The first few days were particularly awkward with both Fred and Hermione being overly conscious about things that they said and did. Eventually they both sank back into their normal routine, Teddy being a huge help to this. Fred and Hermione still stayed up later than they should, reading and talking, only now they found that they were a lot closer. Sometimes Fred would lie down with his head in Hermione’s lap, ignoring her protests that he was taking up the _whole_ sofa. Sometimes Hermione would rest her head on Fred’s shoulder as she found her eyes closing while she was reading. He would rest his head on top of hers and whisper ridiculous words to her to keep her awake. 

On December 1st, Hermione came up to the flat after work to find a winter wonderland. Fred had sourced a Christmas tree, decorations, a questionable looking fake reindeer and enough fake snow to cover Hogwarts. It looked phenomenal and she paused in the doorway before realising she couldn’t progress any further. She looked up and groaned, a sprig of glittering mistletoe hung above her head. 

“Frederick Gideon Weasley! I am going to bloody murder you.” Fred appeared from the kitchen with flour on his cheek.

“You called, my precious Gryffindor lioness?” Fred grinned at her. “What can I help you with?”

“You bloody well know what!” She hissed, pointing at the mistletoe. “Fix it.”

“How on earth did that get there?” Fred pretended to appraise the mistletoe before finding himself extremely close to Hermione.

“I swear, Fred, if you’ve done this just to make me angry because you get off on that then-” Hermione was cut off by Fred’s lips on her own. Her hands moved, seemingly of their own accord, to his neck as she pulled him closer. His were already on her waist, pulling their bodies together. After a few minutes, they broke apart, breathless. “You know it's really rude to interrupt someone mid-sent-” Fred kissed her again, she knew that she should push him away but she couldn’t bring herself to. She finally pulled away, but his arms wrapped around her waist remained.

“Couldn’t help it. Sorry. Are you coming in, or not?” Fred moved away from her and bowed slightly, ushering Hermione inside. It smelt like warm christmassy spices and Teddy was sat on the sofa shaking a thin, square cardboard box.

“Look, a a’vent ca’nder!” Teddy said proudly, brandishing it at Hermione. “Choc’late!”

“Yes, but only one a day, Teddy.” Teddy cocked his head to one side, as if he couldn’t fathom why he couldn’t eat all the chocolate now, then went back to shaking it. “This must have taken you hours, Fred.” Hermione smiled at him, “It’s stunning. How did you…? How?”

“I started off going for a muggle Christmas but then I found the snow spell and I just went with it. I wanted our first Christmas to be special.” Fred smiled.

Hermione was perplexed, Fred had suggested they evaluate their feelings at the end of the year, yet with a month to go, he’d kissed her. On purpose. Twice. She realised she was staring at Fred and looked away. 

“You’re a month early, though.” She said quietly.

“Well, it didn’t need to mean anything, it was just novelty mistletoe. It didn’t mean anything.” Fred shot back, defensively. The moment was ruined.

Hermione frowned, “Why bother then? If it meant nothing?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Fred sighed heavily. “You’re twisting my words. I just-”

“How exactly can I twist ‘It didn’t mean anything’, when those exact words came out of your mouth!” Hermione spat. 

“Well it didn’t, did it?” Fred shouted. 

“Not according to you! You don’t get to speak for me, though.” She replied, “Can you not see that this is confusing? You can’t just kiss me and then tell me it meant nothing. That’s not what friends do, Fred.”

“Maybe… Maybe I just wanted to do something nice, and fun.” Fred’s ears were scarlet, “Then maybe you ruined it by-”

“I didn’t ruin a thing.” Hermione growled.

“It was supposed to be nice, Hermione. You were supposed to enjoy it!” Fred bellowed.

“I _did_ enjoy it! It was bloody incredible, but now I’m just thinking about you when I should be focused on other things, like Teddy or work or… anything. That’s the problem. It’s not that I didn’t want it. It’s that I did, and I _do_. It just isn’t fair, Fred!” Hermione’s voice was as loud as Fred’s now.

“Life isn’t fair, Hermione. In case you hadn’t noticed we seem to be missing half of our families and you’re stuck with me and Teddy at least until he goes to Hogwarts. Life. Isn’t. Fair.”

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but they both stopped as Teddy started to cry. He had clearly never witnessed an argument before and the raised voices had scared him. Hermione rushed to him and picked him up, cuddling him close to her.

“Teddy, I’m so sorry.” She kissed the top of his head, “It’s ok, we’re all ok.” She looked over at Fred, “Maybe we need longer than a month to evaluate this. This can’t affect Teddy. It isn’t fair on him, or anyone.”

Fred nodded reluctantly, “Let’s just see how we feel in a month, and go from there. I’m sorry Hermione. I didn’t mean to upset you, I swear, it was just supposed to be a lighthearted thing, and I got carried away.”

“I’m sorry too, I may have overreacted.” She crossed the room to him so that he could stroke Teddy’s hair and blow a raspberry on his cheek, causing the toddler to giggle. “See, that’s better, Ted.”

“Are you ok?” Fred asked tentatively.

“I will be. Are you?” She asked automatically.

“Yeah, I will be. I have two of the three people I care about most here and we’re going to be fine.” Fred stroked Teddy’s cheek before stroking Hermione’s softly. “We’re going to be just fine.”

“You have flour on your cheek, Fred.” Hermione brushed it off slowly. 

“You let me argue with flour on my face? How on earth did you take me seriously?” Fred grinned, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Who said I took you seriously?” Hermione quipped, before pausing for a second. “Do you think we’d have had this issue if we weren’t in this situation?”

“I know I would have. Like you said, I can’t speak for you.” Fred smiled sadly. 

“I think we’d have got here eventually.” She deliberated. “Ron and I would have tried to make it work, but we’d have argued all the time, then decided we were better off as friends.” She took his hand and led him to the sofa where she curled up with Teddy on her lap, her hand still in his. “You would have dated Alicia for a while, but her career as a reporter for the Prophet meant that you saw each other less and it just naturally came to an end. You’d have opened this shop in Hogsmeade, I’d be teaching at Hogwarts. I’d pop in to lecture you now and then about some new product that was wreaking havoc up at the school, and you’d have charmed me out of being angry. You’d have charmed me so much that I eventually agreed to go for a drink with you.”

“Of course, I’m _very_ charming.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I’d floo Ginny and she would make me go over there so she could make me look ‘presentable’. Harry would be snickering in the corner, ‘Hermione Granger going on a date with a Weasley twin.” and I would feel absolutely ridiculous in the outfit that Ginny put me in, so secretly apparate home and change. We’d go for a drink, several drinks, and then we’d walk up the hill near the Shrieking Shack and sit there and talk. I’d realise that there’s so much more to you than I thought, and you’d realise that I’m just as wonderful as you dreamed.” 

“You _are_ always wonderful in my dreams.” He squeezed her hand and winked.

“You’d realise that I’m more than an annoying, prefect know-it-all.” Hermione grimaced. “And then you’d walk me back to the gate at Hogwarts and you’d not be sure whether you’re going to kiss me, and you’d bottle it at the last minute. As you turned to leave, I’d grab your arm and kiss you, because I’m a Gryffindor and I want to. We’d start dating in secret, unsure how Ron would react. We’d have to make a decision at some point to become ‘officially a couple’ and tell Ron or break it off. We would still end up in this weird limbo situation.”

“I would live for the days when you’d come and shout at me, you know I love it when you’re angry.” Fred winked at her. “One day, you’ll be teaching at Hogwarts and you’ll come to shout at me for a product and I _will_ take you out for a drink.”

“I hope it doesn’t take that long.” Hermione smiled at him as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

“Me too.” Fred smiled as Hermione and Teddy curled into his side, only to be interrupted by the smell of burning and a loud alarm coming from the kitchen."Oh bugger, the gingerbread men!" Hermione burst out laughing at the sight of Fred wafting a tea towel trying to get the smoke out of the kitchen, before muttering a spell that returned the gingerbread men to an edible form. They both tried to push the argument to the back of their minds, but when she woke up at 4am, Fred's voice shouting 'Life. Isn't. Fair.' was echoing in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big old Gryffindor mention to Josh, who has taken it upon himself to tell his friends that his girlfriend is a writer, and won't let me dismiss it as 'I only write fanfiction'. I'm your number one fan too ;)
> 
> Oh man, I've become THAT person.


	18. ‘Apee Ciss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so almost asleep right now so I hope this chapter makes sense. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments, they inspire me so much <3
> 
> Of course, it's only natural to write a christmas chapter or two in august. More in the next few days!
> 
> I own nothing recognisable!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) :)

**24th December 1999**

Charlie and Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table at The Burrow, drinking tea. They were on their fifth cup. Fred, Hermione and Teddy were supposed to have arrived mid-afternoon and it was now almost six. 

Mrs Weasley had debated asking Charlie or George about Hermione and Fred’s relationship, but had held off thus far, for fear of being accused of prying. While they were waiting, she decided that there was no time like the present.

“You see Fred and Hermione as much as I do, don't you, Charlie dear? If not more. Do you think that they might be…?” Mrs Weasley trailed off. 

Charlie, never one to miss an opportunity to wind up his mum, replied innocently.”Might be what, Mum?”

“Do you think that they might get together?” Molly frowned as she said it aloud, “Or that they may already be together. They are extremely close, and I imagine raising a child together must stir up some … peculiar things.”

“As far as I know, they’re not together.” Charlie mused, “That’s not to say that I don’t think it _could_ happen.”

“They just seem like a family. They _are_ a family I suppose.” She checked the clock. Not the family clock, which she had covered over after Ron’s death, not being able to cope with seeing his hand stuck at ‘mortal peril’. She hadn’t checked to see whether Ginny’s had joined it. "I sometimes feel like they're the most grown up out of all of you." Charlie wasn't about to disagree with that. "What about you? Anyone special in your life? You never mention anyone."

Charlie was about to answer that he still wasn't ready to date anyone. That losing Tonks twice, once to Remus and then permanently to Bellatrix's unforgivable curse, was more than he could bear. He hadn't talked to his mother about this. Bill and Fleur were his usual confidants but they had been particularly busy recently. He'd been on one date since Tonks' death and while Max, the other wizard, had been lovely, funny and smart not to mention absolutely gorgeous, Charlie couldn't bring himself to commit even to a second date. He told Max why though, which he felt was redeeming in a way. How would he explain this to his mum? Where would he even start?

Right on cue, Fred and Hermione burst through the back door, lightly dusted with snow and rosy cheeked. Teddy was in Fred’s arms and he squealed loudly. 

"Molly! Char!" 

“Sorry we’re late, Mum. Hermione had a bit of an accident in the shop and we had to stop by St Mungos.” Fred indicated Hermione’s left arm which was currently in a sling, and she frowned.

“I wouldn’t have had an accident if you knew how to label potion ingredients properly!” She snapped. “I'm really sorry if we worried you, Molly. We rushed there and there was no time to owl you. We didn't think it would take long, but it's so busy there these days because they're understaffed.” She turned to face them. “Thank you so much for having us for Christmas.”

“Not a problem. You’re _all_ always welcome here, you know that.” Molly stood up slowly, “Now, what on earth happened to your arm?”

“Oh, I only burnt it a bit.” Hermione looked down. "A potion exploded and some of it got on my skin, but it's fine."

“I could see the bone in your arm, Hermione.” Fred looked suddenly serious, setting Teddy down on the floor. He immediately toddled towards Charlie who met him with open arms. “They said if you had left it any longer you’d have needed skin graphs.”

“Grafts.” She corrected. “That’s irrelevant. It’s fixed now, isn’t it?”

“Only if you take it easy for the next week, No heavy lifting, daily bandage changes, hourly potion applications, two follow up appointments.” Fred checked the instructions off on his fingers.

“Fred, it’ll be fine!” She didn’t want to worry Mrs Weasley, and tried to convey this in a glare. 

“Now, I hope you don’t mind, but we’re a bit tight for space. Xenophilus, Luna and Neville are joining us later in addition to the rest, so I’ve put you three in your old room, Fred.”

Fred wanted to object, but he suspected that the real reason for this decision was so that Hermione didn’t have to sleep in either Ron or Ginny’s rooms, and wasn’t alone. 

“That’s fine, thanks Mum.” Fred smiled at her, warmly. “Now where do you want all of these presents?”

***

After a humongous meal and a couple of hours in the living room, they went upstairs to put Teddy to bed. Hermione had bought him new pyjamas, with tiny cauldrons on, a tradition in her family, Fred learned. The pyjamas, not the cauldrons. Together, they read him a story from a new book and tucked him in, creeping out afterwards. As they pulled the bedroom door shut, Hermione turned to Fred.

“Thank you for taking me to St Mungos. I know it wasn’t the best way to spend our first Christmas Eve together.” She realised what she’d said and added, “As a family.”

“I’m sorry that I had to.” He knew that his carelessness in labelling potions ingredients was to blame for her injury, but she had worked through the pain and the visible holes burning through her arm for well over an hour before her patronus had bounded up to him and he'd found her sat on the workroom floor, face contorted in agony, unable to move. “I never want to see any of your bones again, please Hermione. Keep them covered up, like a normal person.”

“I’ll do my best.” She smiled. "Oh, isn't it strange to think that this is the last Christmas where Teddy will be the only grandchild?”

“What?” Fred looked confused, and then panicked, looking down at Hermione's stomach.

“Not me, you idiot. What’s wrong with you?” She hit him on the arm, then said with a smirk. “ _Fleur_ declined a glass of wine with dinner. Then when we all had a firewhiskey over an hour ago, she accepted one, but she hadn’t touched it by the time we came up here.”

“How are you _that_ observant?” Fred shook his head, “That’s impressive and terrifying.”

Hermione shrugged, “I have never seen Fleur turn down wine. It was obvious really. She and Bill must be thrilled!”

“Teddy will have a friend to play with.” Fred grinned. “Oh Merlin, Bill is going to be the most overprotective dad if he has a daughter though. He really wanted to hex Harry when he…” They stared at one another, nobody downstairs had yet mentioned the elephant in the room of the three empty seats at the table. “I’m sorry, that just came out.”

“Don’t apologise. He existed. They both did.” She could sense that he was struggling to keep his emotions in check and pulled him back into their room, quietly. Teddy was sleeping soundly and they cast a silencing charm on Fred’s bed as they sat down on it. “You don’t need to bottle it up.”

Fred shrugged, “I’m ok. It’s ok.”

“No, it isn’t. It isn’t healthy, Fred. She was your sister. She was my friend. She was here. We shouldn’t avoid talking about them, any of them. It’s painful and we’re all going to cry, a lot, but they deserve to be remembered. When Teddy can understand it, I can’t wait to tell him about Remus and Tonks and Sirius. I’m going to tell him about Harry and Ginny and Ron too. It’s so important that he knows. That we all know, and remember them.” Fred took a deep breath, “Please don’t bottle things up because you’re worried you’ll upset me, or your family. Don’t do the whole bravado thing.”

Fred looked up at her, “Hermione, I’m genuinely scared that if I don’t bottle it up, it’ll never stop.” She was taken aback by his change in demeanour, she wrapped her good arm around him and felt his breathing hitch slightly. He slowly moved to embrace her, careful not to knock her arm, and when he rested his chin on the top of her head, she could feel it shaking. “I can’t do this now. Not while we’re here. Another time, please?”

“Ok, love.” She traced words onto his back softly. “It’s ok.”

After a few minutes he leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “We should probably head back down or there will be sordid rumours spreading.” 

Hermione smiled and nodded. She stood up and checked briefly on Teddy while Fred waited by the door. He knew Hermione was right, of course, but hated the thought of his mental state affecting anyone else. This had already jeopardised his relationship with Alicia, he didn’t need it to affect Hermione or his family. He realised, as he watched her set a monitoring spell, that his feelings for Hermione were much greater than the feelings he had for Alicia, which at the time they had called love. Did he love Hermione? Is it even truly possible to love someone without knowing whether it is reciprocated? Fred’s mind was racing, but jolted back as she placed a hand on his arm. 

“Are you ok? Do you need a few more minutes? I can head down and tell them that you’re just tucking him in.” Hermione’s brown eyes were full of concern.

“I’m fine, let’s go and have another firewhiskey before Mum sends us off to bed so she can finish preparing for tomorrow.” Fred guided Hermione out of the room.

“I know Ginny used to help her prepare Christmas lunch.” Hermione paused on the landing and grimaced, “I’m no Ginny, and I only have one good arm, but do you think it would be ok if I offered to help?”

“I think Mum would absolutely love that. I’ll offer too. Then we have three arms between us. We’ll wait for everyone else to go to bed, and then we’ll just do it. If we offer in front of everyone she’ll say no.” Fred knew his mother very well. The flaw in this plan that Fred didn't foresee was that nobody seemed at all keen to go to bed, it was almost midnight when Molly finally snapped.

“Ok, off to bed now, all of you. I have a lot of work to do, and two less hands than usual.” Molly looked around at her family and friends. 

“Actually Molly,” Hermione spoke up, “Fred and I were rather hoping that we could help. We were going to wait until everyone had gone to bed before offering, well, insisting.”

“Great minds zink alike ‘Ermione.” Fleur smiled at Molly, “Please let us ‘elp too, Molly.”

“We’d love to, Mum.” Bill, George and Charlie said in unison. 

“I’m happy to help out. I’ve always been curious about how peeling carrots affects the Kooleodiles that live in the skin.” Luna mused. 

“Well, I thought I was being very sneaky by staying up to help.” Arthur chuckled.

Molly’s face crumpled and she let out a low sob. Angelina was first to her feet, pulling Molly into a hug. One by one they all joined in until the centre of the room was a mass of people with their arms around one another. 

With so many people helping, the food preparation was done in less than an hour. The vegetables peeled and chopped, the stuffing made, sausages wrapped in bacon and the turkey ready to go in the oven at 8am. The twins led them all in multiple renditions of ‘God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs’ which had them all howling with laughter. Hermione and Fred were in charge of peeling potatoes, Hermione would hold it, and Fred would peel. This amused both of them greatly and they were subject to more than a few knowing glances from Mrs Weasley and Charlie.

As they all climbed the stairs to bed, Mrs Weasley thanked them profusely and gave every single one of them a bone crushing hug before they were allowed to leave her sight. By the time Hermione and Fred got back to their room it was after 1am. Teddy was still sleeping and gurgled as they stood over his crib. Fred slid his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and within seconds, there were tears streaming down her face. He led her to his bed and sat with his back against the wall, patting the space next to him for her to join. 

She cried silently onto Fred’s chest for a long time, while he stroked her hair and whispered soothing words. Once she had calmed down slightly, she let out a huge yawn. Fred slipped off the bed and grabbed her pyjamas from her bag and the extra strong hair tie that she always used at night. 

"Can you manage? With your arm?"

She gave him a watery smile before nodding and standing up slowly to get changed. To give her some privacy he moved towards the door but she whispered, “Don’t leave me.” He nodded, turning his back to her as he changed into his own pyjamas. 

“You decent?” He asked after a few minutes.

“As I’ll ever be.” He turned around to see her perched on the edge of his bed. “Would you mind if I…” She gestured to the bed, blushing slightly. 

“Of course not.” He pulled her to her feet before hugging her. “Anything for my pseudo wife.”

She laughed at the use of her own ridiculous terminology being used against her. “If it gets weird, let me know and I can go and sleep in George’s bed. I’d just like to not feel like I’m alone right now.” 

“It’s not weird. I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

***

Teddy slept through until at least 7am, which was when George and Charlie unceremoniously bounced into the room shouting “Happy Christmas!” Their cries stopped abruptly when they saw Fred and Hermione sitting up groggily in Fred’s bed. Charlie grinned at Fred, George looked more concerned, and Fred had a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Hermione jumped out of his bed to grab Teddy who didn’t appreciate being woken by shouting, even if it _was_ Christmas.

Fred was right behind her, "Your arm!" He grabbed Teddy just as she was about to attempt to pick him up. "No heavy lifting."

“Well, Good Morning Mr and Mrs Weasley.” Charlie said eventually. 

“There’s no need for the dramatics, Charlie.” Hermione snapped as she attempted to change Teddy’s nappy with her wand clenched between her teeth. "And it would obviously be Granger-Weasley." Fred moved her out the way and finished changing Teddy before slipping him back into his cauldron pyjamas.

“I mean…” started George. "You were..." He pointed to Fred's bed.

“Nothing happened. Just two adults sleeping in the same tiny bed.” Fred’s face was almost the same colour of his hair.

“Yeah, but…” Charlie tried this time. Hermione snatched the wand from her mouth and pointed it at him.

“I was very upset last night, about Ginny, and Harry and Ron and I didn’t want to feel like I was alone. That’s all.” Hermione turned to face them. “Understood?” Both men nodded at her sheepishly before slinking out of the room. Their cries of “Happy Christmas!” could be heard throughout the rest of the house. 

“Sorry, I thought I locked the door.” Fred groaned.

“It’s fine.” Hermione smiled, coming to sit next to him, with Teddy. “It’s our first Christmas, Teddy!”

“‘Apee Ciss!” They’d tried to teach Teddy how to say ‘Happy Christmas’, and this was as close as they’d got, but it was still outrageously adorable.

“You can be absolutely terrifying when you want to be, you know.” Fred laughed.

“I try.” She shrugged, “Regardless of what happens in the next week, I’d rather not have to deal with those sorts of questions from your family yet.”

“The next w- oh!” Fred realised that in one week’s time, it would be New Years Day. The day they had decided to discuss where their relationship was at. He didn’t know if he could actually wait that long. The first thing he wanted to do when he woke up next to Hermione was kiss her. That was shut down by his brothers’ rude awakening, but it didn’t make the feeling any less important. Equally, Hermione’s reaction had been confusing. He hadn’t expected her to draw her wand on them. Maybe things _would_ get too complicated if they were together, but maybe things would be even more complicated if they weren’t.


	19. You're my favourite brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 90% sure the angst is over, but I also know who I am as a person, so who knows tbh. 
> 
> "Y'all might think I live for drama, I just want you to feel mama!" ;) 
> 
> (10 points to your chosen house if you get that reference.)
> 
> Also I'm not sorry about making another Serious/Sirius joke. They're my fave.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Thanks as always for the kudos and comments. I'm gonna get round to replying to comments over the next few days :)
> 
> As always, I own nothing except a tiny guitar and a heart that beats mostly for Fremione.

**December 25th 1999**

“What were you thinking, coming in without knocking?” Hermione knew she wasn’t supposed to hear this conversation, so tried to tune it out. Fred’s voice outside their bedroom door was unmistakeable. She’d just come upstairs to change Teddy’s nappy, and Fred clearly thought that she was still downstairs. 

“We didn’t think you’d be in the same bed.” George hissed, “You never told me that you’d decided to go for it! Also, it’s my room too!”

“Not right now, it isn’t. And, I haven’t. Decided, that is. Not yet. I don’t know how it will affect everyone, and everything. You know I want to, but I have to think of Teddy and… you know, other stuff.” Fred tailed off. 

“Fred, we’ve been over this. Hermione and Ron wouldn’t have made it out of the honeymoon period. She said so herself.” Charlie said. 

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t feel like I’m stabbing him in the back. Hermione was always Ron’s girl. He never got the opportunity to see it through.”

“I really don’t think Hermione has ever or is ever going to belong to anyone, Fred. Have you met her?” Charlie laughed. “So, what now?”

“I suppose that I have a week to decide, and I don’t know if I can. I don’t want to make the wrong decision and mess everything up.” Fred sounded truly pained and Hermione really wished that she couldn’t hear this conversation but if she left the room, it would be obvious that she had heard. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Maybe it’s best just to call things off then? Maybe at some point in the future it will work, but you shouldn’t both live in limbo.” George sighed, “It isn’t fair on either of you.”

“You might be right.” Fred mumbled, “But how do I tell her that I don’t want to be with her after I’ve kissed her twice and other than the obvious, we are essentially a married couple? I’m going to look like a right tosser.” Hermione froze, after all of the drama she thought that she and Fred were finally getting somewhere. 

“Better to look like a tosser now, than _be_ a tosser later?” Charlie added, helpfully. “I know it’s not what you want, and I’m willing to bet that it’s not what she wants either, but you’re just going to keep dancing around one another otherwise. Putting off making a decision and not actually living.”

“Bollocks.” She heard Fred slide down the wall from the other side.

“Let’s go and play in the snow, you never know, she might actually join us this year!” George laughed.

***

After triple checking that Mrs Weasley didn’t need her help, Hermione joined the others outside, where a snow war was currently being fought. Fred, Neville, Bill and Angelina against George, Charlie, Luna and Fleur. Hermione smiled as she saw how delicately Fleur was carrying herself.

“Who’s winning?” Hermione asked. Charlie raised an eyebrow at Fred.

“‘Ermione, you can replace me, non?” Fleur nodded at Hermione, “I fear I am too old for zis.”

“If you’re too old, what does that make me?” Bill laughed and propelled a snowball which hit his wife softly on the hip.

“I’ll take Fleur’s spot, it’s fine. Would you mind watching Teddy for a while, Fleur?” Hermione smiled at Fleur, who nodded and touched her shoulder gently in thanks, as she made her way back to the house.

“Your aura is ever such a peculiar colour, Hermione. Are you quite alright?” Luna asked after they had split into their teams and they began to discuss tactics. 

“I’m ok, thanks Luna, maybe I have a cold coming on.” 

“No, there’s something off. Your aura usually flickers between yellowy orange and a dark muddy yellowy gold, almost the colour of a snitch. Today it’s positively magenta.” She paused, tilting her head to one side. “Are you in love, Hermione?”

Hermione spluttered as George and Charlie exchanged a look. “I- Wh- L- Wh- I… What?!”

“That was probably too personal to ask in public, wasn’t it?” Luna sighed, “I’ve just never seen such a vibrant change before.”

Charlie stared at Luna, perplexed, before clearing his throat. “Anyway, the plan is that one of us goes round the back of the house, one to behind Dad’s shed, one across the lawn and one up in Fred’s tree.” Charlie grinned as Hermione covered her face with her hands. “Well, I’ll take Dad’s shed. Luna you go around the back of the house. George you’re running across the lawn, and Hermione, what are your tree climbing skills like?”

She looked down at her arm, then back up at Charlie. “What do you think?”

“There’s a huge tree down near the water, yeah?” Hermione nodded, “Apparate there and do your best to hide. Though, to be honest, it’s very unlikely anyone would think to go there.”

Fred called across the lawn, “Are you all ready to apparate?” Charlie shot him a thumbs up, “3, 2, 1.” They all vanished with loud pops. Hermione found herself under a weeping silver birch tree, naked without its leaves, but a fair sight nonetheless. She wondered if this was the tree that Fred had fallen out of, but was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of someone running towards her. She hurried behind the thick trunk of the tree. She cast a silencing charm on herself and waited to see who would part the branches. 

It was almost predictable that it would be Fred. He looked around, confused, before looking up, expecting someone to be in the branches. Hermione took this opportunity to fling a handful of snow at him then slipped around the tree to join him. “Nobody’s actually told me how I win this game?”

“It’s not about winning, honestly Hermione.” Fred rolled his eyes in mock derision, “It’s _obviously_ about wearing ourselves out before Christmas lunch.”

“No! Are you serious?” Hermione poked him in the shoulder.

“No, I’m Fred.” He smirked at her. “You were only interested when it was a competition?”

“Well I’m already worn out so what’s the point in being cold and damp and exhausted if I don’t have anything to gloat about?” Hermione’s frown softened as Fred cast a warming charm over them. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“You were clearly distracted by my charm, and not the warming one.” He winked.

“You’re atrocious, Fred Weasley.” Hermione tried to keep her cool, but she was so furious that he was flirting with her after admitting that he probably didn’t want to be with her, that she snapped. “Is it purely by chance that we’re both here? Or is it some convoluted plan, rigged up by you and your bloody brothers? Planning to kiss me then run off again? Planning to never kiss me again? Give me a bloody clue.”

“You heard.” 

“Every word.” Hermione’s face was stony. “I understand. I just wish you'd had that conversation with me, and not them. We’re adults, we’re parents and we’re a team. We’re _supposed_ to be a team anyway.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear.” Fred frowned. “I needed advice.”

“Yes, well, you clearly got it.” She said, snippily. “So have you made a decision?”

“Hermione…”

“I see.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Now isn’t the right time to have this conversation. It’s Christmas morning, it’s our first Christmas with Teddy.” He put a hand on her shoulder, “Please, believe me that this is the most difficult decision I have ever had to make.”

“Then stop trying to make it alone.” Hermione looked almost on the verge of tears. “Stop trying to push me out of a decision that affects me. You don’t think that I know the risks involved? Your family is all I have left. I have no Harry, no Ginny, no Ron, no parents or any other family. It’s you, Teddy and your family. That’s it. If it doesn’t work out, I risk losing everything.”

“I can’t do that to you.”

“Do you think that Tonks and Remus got together with no risks? Do you think Harry’s parents got together with no risks? Bill and Fleur? Neville and Luna? It’s a part of it. I’m telling you now that I’m in, I’m all in. You just need to decide if it’s a risk you’re willing to take.” Hermione sighed, “If _I_ am a risk that you’re willing to take.”

“You’re crying.” Fred whispered, “It’s bad luck to cry at Christmas.”

“Says who?”

“Luna, probably.” He shrugged, “I just hate seeing you upset.”

“I’ve honestly cried over enough Weasleys at this point.” Hermione laughed and sniffed at the same time, “Eugh.” She spun on the spot and apparated away, landing in their bedroom. She sat down on George’s bed and tried to hold back the raw emotions that felt like they were going to explode out of her chest. She realised too late that she was having a panic attack and tried to focus on counting the scorch marks on the ceiling.

The next thing she knew, a rough hand was pressed against her forehead. 

“Hermione?” It was Charlie. She opened her eyes. “Hey, are you ok?”

She shrugged, “Probably not.”

“Fred said that you overheard us talking earlier.” He knelt on the floor in front of her. “I know that you know this, but George and I, we only had Fred’s best interests at heart.”

“I know.” 

“But that was unfair of us.” His deep brown eyes flickered shut as he took a deep breath.

“It was?” Hermione was really confused now.

“It was. We were considering what might be best for Fred, because he’s our brother.” Charlie paused, his eyes opening again. “We didn’t consider what might be best for Hermione, our sister.”

“Charlie, you don’t have to…”

“I know. But it’s the truth. You’re as much a part of our family as Fred is. So talk to me.”

“About Fred?” 

“Yeah. I’m all ears, which is why George and I decided that I should come, because George is only half ears.” Hermione snorted, “I know you like him. I know he likes you.”

“I’m worried about Teddy. I’m worried about what happens to my relationship with your family if it doesn’t end well.” Hermione shrugged, “Sometimes I feel guilty about Ron, but I know that’s somewhat irrational.”

“Your relationship with this family, _your_ family, will never be affected by your relationship with Fred.” Charlie smiled at her, “You’re stuck with us, whether you like it or not.”

“That’s good to hear.” She nodded, “And if we break up, what happens to Teddy?”

“The same thing that happens to every kid whose parents split up. Teddy will adjust, it might be difficult at the time, but you have to live your life too. Not just Ted’s.”

“You seem so very wise, Charlie.” Hermione was taken aback.

“It’s easier when you’re not in the middle of it.” He looked down at her arm. “You want a hand redressing your arm? I’ve got plenty of practice with burns.” He laughed. “For what it’s worth, I have never seen Fred care this much about anyone that isn’t George.”

“Thank you, Charlie. You’re my favourite brother.” She pulled him into a one armed hug.

“Don’t let Bill hear you say that.” Charlie mumbled into her shoulder.


	20. I mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something happens!
> 
> As always, I own nothing. 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments, every time I get an email that someone has commented, it really makes my day! :)

“Well, Bill’s never had a heart to heart with me about my feelings for his brother. It’s not really a fair competition.” Charlie laughed, “We’re both very lucky to have a brother like you, Charlie.”

“Well anything’s got to be better than Percy.” He shrugged. “Plus, it’s easy to give relationship advice when you’re chronically single.”

“Charlie, Fred told me about you and Tonks.” Hermione said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, she was pretty much the epitome of ‘the one that got away’.” Charlie smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. “Don’t let yourself be that to Fred, Hermione.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by George bellowing “Charlie, Hermione! Lunch is ready!”, up the stairs. They moved away from one another in silence. As they moved towards the door, Charlie stopped her.

“Hermione, he _really_ likes you, you know.” She nodded and followed him downstairs. “He’s just having a bit of a time. He’ll figure it out.”

She took her seat beside Teddy, with Fred on his other side. Fred avoided eye contact with her and she began to cut up Teddy’s food. 

“It’s so lovely to have you all here.” Mrs Weasley seemed to be on the verge of tears already. She raised her wine glass, “To absent friends.”

“To absent friends.” They all toasted. Hermione and Mrs Weasley were both crying silently, and Charlie looked as if he might crumple any minute. Fred reached under the table and took Hermione’s shaking hand in his. Bill and Fleur looked at each other meaningfully.

“Eet _eez_ lovely to be ‘ere, Molly.” Fleur started and stood up, Hermione chanced a look at Fred and nodded, raising her eyebrows. “My ‘usband and I ‘ave an announcement to make.” She looked down at Bill, who was holding her hand protectively. “We are going to ‘ave a baby. She eez due een May.”

The room erupted into celebratory chaos. Mrs Weasley burst into loud sobs and rushed to hug Fleur and then Bill, Mr Weasley it seemed was now also on the verge of tears. After the hubbub had subsided, Hermione looked at Fred again, he gave her a small smile, then went back to feeding Teddy. “Fred, can we talk after lunch?” She whispered to him. His eyes filled with panic but he nodded.

After lunch, however, it was time for presents, and the main focus of attention was, of course, Teddy. The toddler received some truly incredible gifts. A toy dragon that flew and blew magic (‘…but perfectly safe, Hermione, don’t give me that look!’) flames from Charlie, several picture books and a hat that changed colour to complement his hair from Bill and Fleur and his first knitted Weasley jumper from Mrs Weasley, fuchsia pink with a turquoise T. 

Hermione tapped Charlie on the shoulder. He was crouching on the floor, showing Teddy how his new dragon worked. “Can you keep the attention on Teddy so Fred and I can slip away for a few minutes?”

Charlie grinned, “Of course I can.” He turned back to Teddy, “Lets make this dragon fly, Ted.” The dragon swooped around the living room and Charlie lifted Teddy onto his shoulders and they followed it, roaring loudly to everyone’s amusement.

Fred and Hermione crept through the empty kitchen and out of the back door. They stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Hermione was beginning to think she’d made a mistake.

“I want to be with you.” Fred blurted out. Hermione stared at him, waiting for the ‘but’, but it never came. “I want to be with you and take you out on dates and be your best friend. I want people to be nauseous if they spend too long in our company. I want to take photos in a muggle photo boosh and stick them on my wall. I want to listen to you read and stroke your hair every day, even after it turns grey. I want to make announcements at the dinner table with you, and I want to make you happier than you ever thought you could be. I just… this is all coming out wrong, sorry.” Fred’s face was red and he covered his face with his hands. "I want _you_."

Hermione pried them away gently, “You mean it?”

“I mean it.”

“You’re not going to change your mind in an hour?” Hermione’s tone was teasing, but they both knew it was a serious question.

“I’m not going to change my mind ever, Hermione.” Fred smiled nervously.

“So, does that make you my boyfriend or partner or…?” Hermione blushed as she realised how childish her question sounded.

“I’ve always liked partner. Are we dating, are in business together, are we robbing a bank? Who knows?” Fred grinned.

“So, boyfriend then.” Hermione laughed.

“Girlfriend, then.” Fred ran his thumb across her cheekbone before leaning down and kissing her. Seconds later there was cheering coming from the kitchen where Charlie, George and Angelina were glued to the window. Fred rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

They re-entered The Burrow to cat-calls from Charlie. George and Angelina had the sense to retreat back into the sitting room to appear innocent after creating such a ruckus. 

“Ok, calm down, Cupid.” Hermione crossed the room and hugged Charlie, before turning back to Fred and pecking him on the lips The moment was soon ruined by Mrs Weasley rushing into the kitchen.

“Charles Septimus Weasley! What is all this racket? You woke your father from his Christmas afternoon nap!” She quickly noted Fred’s arm around Hermione and the way she was leaning into him. “You finally got your act together then Fred?” Fred nodded, causing Mrs Weasley to let out a little yelp. “Oh Hermione, dear! I’m so pleased for you both.”

“Um… Thank you.” Hermione blushed. Her romantic pursuits had never come under this much scrutiny since the Krum/Potter saga of fourth year.   
“I knew it! From the first time we came to visit the two of you, I knew it!” Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione and Fred into a hug. “With your news and Bill’s baby, this is really quite the Christmas Day. I must go and tell your father!”

Mrs Weasley bustled away, leaving Charlie to smirk and Fred and Hermione.


	21. Happy Christmas, Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, they really do inspire me to keep writing, so if you're enjoying it, please let me know! :)
> 
> This is the last of the Christmas chapters, because I'm all Christmassed out and it's August, so y'know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> As always I own nothing!

After an afternoon full of congratulations and ‘I knew it!’s, Hermione, Fred and Teddy made their excuses and returned to their flat, along with the abundance of gifts they had all received. Hermione noticed that this year her jumper was the perfect shade of periwinkle blue, Mrs Weasley had always been slightly off before and she wondered if Fred had consulted with her on the colour. Either way, between her jumper, Fred’s scarlet jumper and Teddy’s fuchsia pink one, they all clashed marvellously.

Fred and Hermione had agreed beforehand to exchange their gifts to one another at home. Something George and Charlie seemed very smug about.

Once they had put Teddy to bed, and were certain that he was settled, Fred opened a bottle of wine. He said that it didn’t matter that it took him three attempts with a corkscrew before resorting to magic, because the thought was still there.

“Wine? It must be a special occasion.” Hermione teased. 

“The most special of all of the occasions, Miss Granger.” Fred lifted a glass and nodded for her to do the same, “While I wasn’t particularly eloquent earlier, when I was trying to tell you how I feel. I just want you to know that I’m ridiculously happy right now.”

“Me too, Fred. It feels right, doesn’t it?” Hermione clinked her glass with Fred’s before taking a sip. 

“It took us long enough, according to Mum and Charlie.” Fred laughed, “Ok, present time. Who’s going first?”

“I’ll give you yours first.” Hermione smiled, reaching under the sofa. “Close your eyes.”

Fred closed his eyes and was handed a large square package with Gryffindor lions prancing across it. “Can I open it?”

“Mmhmm, also while this is a gift for you now, it may also be for Teddy when he’s a bit older.” Hermione laughed at his perplexed expression.

Fred opened his eyes, “I have to _share_ my present? It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

“Oh, shut up and open it, Weasley.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Fred tore open the red and gold wrapping to reveal lots of books entitled ‘The Adventures of Fred and George’. Each book had a different story about Fred and George, from being tiny and turning Ron’s teddy into a spider to leaving Hogwarts in style and there was even one where Fred tried to woo a girl by showing her a magnificent fireworks display.

“You loved the famous five books, so I wrote so some similar books, but with you and George. I also illustrated them, it’s not great but I was just inspired. There’s fifteen there, I have another four in the works… Fred?” Fred was still staring open mouthed at books. “Fred, don’t you like them? Say something.”

“You wrote these? You sat down and wrote about George and I and made it into books that we can read to Ted, and Bill and Fleur’s kid? That is …” Fred paused, “I can’t believe you did this, it’s incredible. I can’t put this into words, I’m so shocked. I love them, Hermione. Thank you.”

“Happy Christmas, Fred.” Hermione kissed him softly, catching him off guard. “I was considering writing more, about Harry and Ron and some of the things we got up to, or about Remus and Tonks and Sirius. I’m not sure if they’re any good though. So I’ll await feedback from my harshest critic.”

“This is the best present I have ever had.” Fred said, uncharacteristically quietly, “I feel that my gift to you may pale in comparison.”

“Not if I know you, Fred.” Hermione laughed as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Wait here.” He set the books down before rushing into his room. He re-emerged carrying a light blue box, tied with a silver ribbon. “Happy Christmas Hermione.”

She undid the ribbon cautiously and lifted the lid. It was filled to the brim with envelopes each with a description of a moment in Hermione’s life. She opened the envelope titled ‘Hermione beats Ron at duelling in DA’, inside was a photo of her firing a jinx at Ron and Ron promptly crashing to the ground, and a pack of many tiny pills. She looked up at Fred, “What are they?”

“Revised edition of the memory mint. If you look at a photo or focus on an event and eat one, you’re guaranteed to recall that particular memory. They last ten minutes precisely now, unless the memory is shorter. I got a lot of photos from Colin, he’s a good kid. Told me he had a bit of a crush on Ginny at school. Some from Mum too in there.” Fred smiled at her, “So there’s about fifty photos in there altogether and twenty mints with each photo, though I can make more if you run out.”

“This is incredible, thank you Fred.” Hermione realised she was crying and choked out a laugh, “I hope there’s at least one quidditch memory, I always had a bit of a thing for you in your quidditch uniform.” Her cheeks flushed, but she maintained eye contact with Fred, waiting for his reaction.

“You had- wh- Hermione!” He spluttered. “You can’t just spring that on a man!”

“You should be happy that your girlfriend was admiring you all those years ago.”

“ _All_ those years ago?” Fred raised an eyebrow.

“Well not first year, I was too busy setting Snape on fire and then I was petrified for half of second year and then-”

“You set Snape on fire. Hold up. What?” Fred’s eyes were wide.

“Oh Merlin, why did I mention that?” Hermione laughed, “We thought, Ron and I, that Snape was jinxing Harry’s broom in his first match. You remember, it was throwing him around?” Fred nodded, “So, I used Hagrid’s binoculars and see Snape muttering an incantation and then the natural progression was obviously to go and set his robes on fire.” 

Fred burst out laughing, “I can just see twelve year old you, the fiercest little thing, making that decision. Honestly, you make out like Harry was the reckless one, but you set fire to a teacher.”

“Turns out it was Quirrell and Snape was saying the countercurse, but in the kerfuffle of Snape realising he was on fire, Quirrel’s concentration was broken. So I saved the day anyway.” Hermione grinned. “So it was probably third year.”


	22. Anything for you, Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst.   
> Because I know who I am as a person. I can't keep away from the angst.  
> I have a bit of a plan for this pic now, which makes me very happy, because I'm not very good at writing fics after they get together bc apparently I'm all about the thrill of the chase.
> 
> As always, I own nothing. Not a bean. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, hope it doesn't make you too sad. 
> 
> Thanks for all of your comments, the kudos and bookmarks. So much love for all of you. <3

_“Two for the price of one. I like it” A rasping voice got the attention of the twins._

_Fred grabbed George’s arm to pull him to of the way of the curse aimed at them by Antonin Dolohov. Fred fired a hex back which the younger Dolohov brother blocked._

_“Is that all you’ve got?” He sneered._

_Dolohov, his brother Olof and a witch with coils of deep red hair piled on her head advanced on the twins. The woman cackled loudly in between ranting incoherently about blood traitors and justice._

_From nowhere Ron, yelling, ran towards them, evading the spell, but not the wall that had fragmented behind him and was falling around them. The blocks of wall buried Ron almost immediately. Fred rushed forward, George unable to hold him back. George moved in front of him and began firing curse after curse at the trio, shortly being joined by Percy and several other insurgent ministry workers._

_Fred cast a hasty Protego around the pile of rocks and began dragging what rubble he could off of Ron. He lifted a large rock off his head and winced. Blood was dribbling from his brother’s nose, mouth and ears. He could hear short raspy breaths and he whispered “Ron, you’re alive, I’ve got you. Just hold on. We’ll get you to St Mungos, you’ll be ok. Just focus on breathing.”_

_Ron couldn’t open his eyes and when he opened his mouth, blood bubbled out. Fred let out a wracking sob as Ron spluttered. “Fred… I think… I’m… I think I’m dying.” Fred tried desperately to move more of the rock that covered his younger brother but Ron spoke again, “I … I think she loves me.” Ron let out a gurgling laugh before becoming completely still._

_Fred let out a heartbroken howl and pushed more rubble away frantically, freeing Ron’s chest. His hands were bleeding and he knew he’d broken at least two fingers, but that wasn’t important now._

_Ron’s chest wasn’t moving. Fred checked for a pulse, something Angelina had taught him and George while she was preparing to train as a healer. There was nothing, not even a faint hum of a pulse. Fred looked up at Percy and George battling death eaters and jumped up to join them._

_“Imagine how pleased the Dark Lord will be if we kill all four of you Weasleys as well as Dumbledore’s pet werewolf!” The woman shrieked as a hex from Fred caught her elbow and her skin started to peel off. Fred couldn’t focus, Ron and Remus were both dead. He shook himself out of it quickly, he needed to avenge them, and breaking apart right now would not help._

_Both of the Dolohov brothers apparated away, realising they were grossly outnumbered. The witch sneered, “At least the half-breed put up a fight. That kid didn’t even get his wand out.” She laughed maniacally before clutching her elbow, realising that the skin further down her arm was starting to peel off. She spat at them before disapparating._

_Fred, George and Percy scrabbled at the rubble to free Ron and between them, they carried his body to the Great Hall where a healer confirmed his death. Fred and George both fell to the floor next to him._

_There came a sound which broke Fred’s heart, his mother, upon defeating Bellatrix had learned that her son was dead and rushed down to the hall, hoping it not to be true. She bawled as she crossed the hall before falling to the floor clutching at Ron’s face._

_He became aware of someone touching his back, but there was nobody behind him._

Fred woke up crying and sweating. He only realised how much he was shaking because there was a body pressed against his. Hermione had her arms around him, she was stroking his back softly and whispering soothing words. 

“Nightmare.” He managed. “Bad.”

“I know.” She breathed. “I heard you from next door. You were shouting about Ron.”

“I watched him die. He- he di- died right in front of me, while he was talking to me. My little brother. Bastard.” Fred choked back a sob. “I thought I might not need dreamless sleep now. I just thought I’d give it a go, I didn’t think it would be this bad. I’m so sorry for waking you.”

“It’s not a problem, I’m always here for you, you know that.” Hermione pressed her face into the crook of his neck and he wrapped his trembling arms around her. “Would it help to talk about it?”

“I’m not ready yet, I haven’t talked to anyone about it and I just- I can’t face it right now.”

“That’s fine, sweetheart.” She nuzzled his neck softly, “I’ll go and make us some tea.”

Fred nodded, as soon as she moved away to go to the kitchen, he regretted agreeing. He didn’t want to be alone. He felt vulnerable, he couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes. He slipped out of bed, rummaged through his top drawer, retrieving a sleeping draught and a dreamless sleep potion. He drank both, knowing he would only have fifteen minutes before he fell back asleep. 

He’d spent months avoiding sleep because of the dreams, but he was done with that. He’d survived and he knew that Ron wouldn’t want him to waste his life. 

Hermione reappeared as he slid back under his duvet. “I’m glad you took them.” She gestured at the empty vials on top of his chest of drawers. “I don’t want to impose, but do you want me to stay with you tonight?” She blushed slightly.

“Hermione, I want you to stay with me every night.” Fred smiled up at her. “Please.”

“Anything for you, Fred.” Hermione set down Fred’s tea on the bedside table closest to him, and hers on the other. She hesitated before placing her wand under the pillow and climbing in bed next to him. “Your bed is definitely comfier than mine anyway.”

Fred pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. “Our bed.”

“Our bed.” Hermione agreed, beaming. “Fred, I- I just- You’re wonderful.”

“Hermione, you’re bloody brilliant.” Fred yawned then muttered sleepily, “Bloody brilliant, and I bloody love you.”

Hermione froze. “Fred?” 

Fred’s only response was a loud snore.


	23. Hogwarts it is, then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I got a bit caught up with A wolfstar fic I've been writing and I completely neglected Fremione. 
> 
> Hopefully more regular updates for everything as I'm feeling a little better at the moment!
> 
> As always, knowing that people enjoy my writing is absolutely wonderful.
> 
> I own nothing, not even batteries for my fairy lights.

**31st December 1999**

Hermione didn’t mention what Fred had said to her while falling asleep, and she assumed that he had no memory of it. She knew that she felt the same way, but at the same time, she didn’t know whether she was ready to tell him. She did her best not to act any different around him, just in case he did remember and was embarrassed. 

“A new millennium, Teddy. That’s huge!” Hermione bounced the infant on her hip. “Thats a whole thousand years. That’s almost as long as Fred’s been alive. Fred is _old_.” 

“Fed old.” Teddy giggled.

“Oi.” Fred appeared in the doorway. “Are you indoctrinating my precious little Teddy with your lies?”

“Indoctrinating?” Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“I read.” He smirked. “You all set?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. How do I look?” She turned slowly and he took in the long sapphire coloured dress which matched his bow tie. It flared out towards the bottom and as she twirled it fanned out gracefully. She’d left her hair down, the curls more defined than normal as they framed her face and tumbled down past her shoulders. “Fred?”

“You look beautiful. You look like... you.” Hermione laughed, shaking her head. “Would I lie to you?”

“Thank you. You look particularly dapper yourself, Mr Weasley. What do you think Teddy? Doesn’t Fred look dashing?” 

Teddy smiled at Hermione before saying “No.”

“Well Teddy, I shall remember this.” Fred strode across the room to them. Teddy was wearing dungarees the same colour as Hermione’s dress and a grey shirt that matched his own. “Shall we?”

***

They arrived back at the flat giggling and shushing one another so as not to wake up Teddy who was asleep in Fred’s arms. They set him down in his crib and tucked him in. As they left the room, Hermione pulled Fred back and kissed him. This set them off giggling again. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room that they now shared. Their giggling stopped when they saw that strange characters had been daubed on the wall in what appeared to be black ink.

‘я был здесь’ 

“What does it say?” Fred asked.

“No idea.” Hermione was perplexed. “It’s not Runes or Mermish. I don’t know what it is. Fred, someone was in here. What if they’re still here?”

“Get Teddy.” Hermione rushed from the room and returned with the infant, who was mumbling sleepily, and his stuffed dragon. 

“What do we do?” Hermione asked in a hushed voice. “Should we floo Kingsley?”

“It’s 3am on New Years Day, I doubt he’ll be in his office.” Fred was pacing up and down at the end of the bed. “I don’t think we should stay here, though.”

“I think you’re right.” Hermione blinked away tears. “Pack a bag?”

“Pack a bag.” Fred nodded. He knew that Hermione always kept a bag of essentials prepared for reassurance, and had done since before she, Harry and Ron had gone off Horcrux hunting. She left Teddy on the bed before leaving for the room she used to sleep in for the pre-packed bag and clothes and other non-essentials. From her room she moved to Teddy’s and did the same. She crept back into the room she shared with Fred. He was drawing out the symbols on a piece of parchment.

“Where should we go?” Hermione asked. 

“The Burrow would be too obvious, plus what if we make Mum and Dad a target?” Fred shook his head. “We could- I don’t- What about Hogwarts?”

“It’s the Christmas Holidays.”

“We aren’t students, Hermione. I’m sure McGonagall would take us in for a day or two until this is figured out.” Hermione seemed to be mulling this over, “Unless you have a better idea?”

“I don’t.” She conceded, “Hogwarts it is, then.”

They set up wards around the flat before apparating to the gates of the school. Hermione sent a patronus, the otter gamboling away quickly. Within minutes Minerva McGonagall, with a cloak thrown over her nightdress and her hair loose from it’s usual tight bun, appeared at the gate. She ushered them inside quickly before pulling them into a firm hug. 

“It’s so very good to see you. What happened? Why are you here?” She looked so concerned that Hermione felt like they may have overreacted. 

“We aren’t sure if it’s anything to worry about, but when we returned from mum’s after the new year party, someone had been in the flat and written something on the wall, but we aren’t sure what it says. We thought we should probably not stay there until Kingsley’s had a look.” Fred grinned, but it was a little half hearted. “Sorry for waking you.”

“Not at all, Mr Weasley. You were quite right to come here. The Minister has been keeping me up to date with your welfare. I have some spare quarters in the professors’ wing, I’ll have the house elves get it set up for you. Miss Granger you may pull that face all you want, but the elves that work here all work because they want to and they are all well cared for. I would not employ anyone who does not wish to work here.” She paused, “Would you like some tea? Something to eat?”

“I never say no to a cuppa.” McGonagall gave Fred a tight lipped smile. 

“I trust you know where the kitchens are, Mr Weasley?” She raised an eyebrow. He nodded sheepishly. “I will go and see to where you will be staying. I’ll collect you from the kitchens when it’s ready.”

“Thank you so much Professor.” Hermione was rocking Teddy slightly, hoping he would stay asleep for as long as possible.

“Please, Minerva.” Hermione nodded. “Mr Weasley, please escort Miss Granger and Mr Lupin to the kitchens.”

“Will do, Minnie.” He chuckled as he draped an arm around Hermione and led her away from a spluttering Professor McGonagall. 

As they reached the kitchens, Fred turned to Hermione. “Do you think she knows?”

“I’d be very surprised if she didn’t.” Hermione mused, “But then, she hasn’t tried to talk me out of it yet, so maybe not.”

“Who’d have thought, perfect prefect Granger and detention lurker extraordinaire Weasley? Certainly not Minnie, that’s for sure.” He laughed. “Probably expected you to end up with someone nice like Percy or that Justin kid from DA or y’know…”

“Well I didn’t, did I? I ended up with an intelligent entrepreneur who is helping me raise a child, and sometimes turns my hair purple. I’d say nobody predicted that.” She smiled up at him as they reached the kitchen. 

As they entered the enormous room, the house elves froze. They all remembered Hermione as the girl who tried to free them all, against their will. 

“I’m not here to try and free you.” Hermione said quickly. “We just wondered if we could possibly have a cup of tea and maybe a sandwich or something easy, please?”

“Miss Granger doesn’t want to trick us?” A house elf with bulging lilac eyes addressed her, looking sceptical.

“No, I don’t. If it makes it easier for you, I can sit over there and you don’t even have to acknowledge that I’m here. I know you know Fred.” Hermione pointed to the smirking man next to her.

“Master Weasley visited us very often, but it’s been some years since he paid us a visit.”

“It’s good to see you again Nisky.” Fred smiled down at the elf. “Hermione’s here with me. She really doesn’t want to trick you, I promise.”

“Then tea and sandwiches it is. What for the baby?”

“He’s asleep, he’ll be ok.” Fred said.

Three house elves scurried away, one to make a tea tray and the others making sandwiches. When they brought the food over to Fred and Hermione, they were amazed. The sandwiches were on thick crusty bread, chicken and stuffing on one plate, and cheese and ham on the other.

“Thank you so much.” Hermione smiled at the elves.

“It is a privilege to serve you Miss Granger.” The smallest of the three squeaked.

“It is a privilege to accept.” Hermione noticed Fred grinning at her and felt her cheeks grow warm.


End file.
